A Mile In My Shoes
by Mickey1987
Summary: Fate has decided to step in to bring true love together.  Elizabeth and Darcy find themselves in a very unusual situation and have to find a way out.  Can they put aside their differences and work together for a resolution?
1. Chapter 1

"…I realize that your family is outrageously ridiculous but I like you in spite of that. Actually I have had to fight myself a lot to allow myself to ask you out. It's been my constant struggle to let the issue of your upbringing and your family go but I really like you. Will you go out with me? You know, be my girlfriend?"

_I can't believe that he just said that. Who asks someone out by insulting their family and the person they want to date._ Elizabeth was frozen in shock. This was totally unexpected! _Okay, I guess not totally unexpected as both Jane and Charlotte seemed to think he had the hots for me but William Darcy is the biggest jerk on the planet. There is no way in hell that I will go out with him. Uh oh, he looks like he's going to kiss me…maybe I should tell him he can forget it._

"No."

Pausing on his way towards his first kiss with his beautiful Lizzy, Will blinks and asks, "What was that, Sweetheart?"

"I said NO! And I am NOT your sweetheart and I will NEVER be your sweetheart!"

"What do you mean. I thought you liked me?"

"Like you? You are the biggest jerk in the world. I would never date you, especially after how you asked me…but I have plenty of reasons."

"Really? Name one."

"For starters, when you ask someone out, do not insult their loving family and the person that you like. That won't inspire tender feelings between you and your sweetheart. Secondly, I know that you told Charlie not to call Jane. Don't try to deny it because I heard it from your own cousin's mouth that you applauded your ability to convince Charlie that Jane doesn't care for him. And lastly, I would never date the man who was responsible for ruining George Wickham's career. I can't even begin to imagine why you think that your opinion is the correct one and that nobody else has any feelings that matter. I wouldn't date you if you were the last man in the world!"

Standing in shock William slowly began to blink. Too furious to respond to her accusations he said, "I said one…I think you said just about enough. I won't bother you anymore. I can now only be ashamed for what my feelings were. Goodbye!"

Both turned at the exact same time and stormed off. Had they glanced back they would have seen the strange balls of light that appeared floating out of nowhere. These glowing balls of light were floating in the same spots that William and Elizabeth just left. Then as fast as light travels they sped off in opposite directions into William and Elizabeth. Stumbling from the impact they paused for a few seconds but only a few and then continued on their ways home.

Upon entering his house, Will didn't feel like he could face Georgiana. _After all she knows that I went to ask Lizzy out…she'll be begging to know when she can meet up with Elizabeth. GAH, that INFURIATING WOMAN! I can't believe she said those things, who does she think she is? Doesn't she realize the sacrifice I was making, so ungrateful. I just want to forget about this whole thing. I can't believe that after everything that just happened, I still think she was gorgeous when hurling that crap at me. _Deciding on drinking whiskey to forget about Elizabeth and then going to bed, Will made his way to the liquor cabinet in his study.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was just entering through the back door of her house that she shared with Jane. Wanting to avoid the inquisition she was sure to receive when Jane saw how mad she was, she made her way up to her room and the shower. _I need a hot shower after what I just went through. I feel like I should be looking for the cameras to pop out and people laughing that I'd just been Punk'd. But Will Darcy is not Ashton Kutcher! I'll give it to him that he's handsome but who does he think he is to be insulting me and my family! How can he ruin Jane's happiness, who is the absolute sweetest person on God's green earth, without a second thought? I am not going to waste one more minute thinking about that bastard, he's so not worth it._ Switching of the water, Elizabeth dried off and changed into her pajamas. Crawling under the covers exhausted she closed her eyes and surrendered to what she hoped were relaxing dreams but not confident enough to put money on it.

**The next morning…**

"Oh God my head hurts….mmmmm, just wanna die." Stumbling into the bathroom, knocking over the mouthwash, hands full of water to splash their face their eyes lifted to the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream could be heard through the whole house.

"Will? What is it, everything alright?"

Slowly turning to see Georgiana standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Yes, I am fine…stubbed my toe, sorry to scare you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm fine…thanks."

"Okay, I'll be heading out to work. Hey, how'd it go last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yea, with Lizzy."

"Oh…uh, ok."

"Great, I can't wait to hang out with her more…now that she'll be over here a lot more. I'll be a lot more comfortable hanging out here when I know that the chances of Mrs. Bennet barging in on us are significantly lessened."

"Hmm…yea."

"Okay, well I'll see you later…I'm off to work."

After receiving a kiss on the cheek goodbye, Elizabeth slowly turned back to the mirror to stare into the wide blue eyes looking back at her.

"Oh my God…what the HELL am I doing in William Darcy's BODY!"

Meanwhile Will rolled out of bed making his way to the bathroom. _I can't believe I don't have a hangover after last night. I must've drank the whole bottle of whiskey. I can't let that woman get to me anymore. I have never had a drinking problem and then I meet Elizabeth and I turn into a drinking machine. Good God._ While brushing his teeth he looks around for his shaving cream and razor…_where are they? Georgiana better not have 'borrowed' my razor again._ Opening the cabinet to look he freezes when he sees tampons. _Why the hell would Georgiana have tampons in my bathroom?_ Closing the mirror he sees his reflection for the first time…"What the HELL?" Staring back at him were the eyes he knew all too well. Those beautiful brown sparkling eyes. Looking down afraid to confirm what he already suspected…_Yep, those are Elizabeth's breasts! Oh my God!_

Hearing the cell phone rang, he dove on to the bed and found it plugged in by the lamp. Recognizing his cell phone number he answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"_GET OVER HERE NOW AND FIX THIS AND DON'T YOUR DARE CHANGE CLOTHES!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is this?"

"You know damn well who this is…what did you do?"

"Shhh, calm down. I didn't do anything so before you twist your panties…I mean my panties…we have to figure out what happened. I will meet you at my house."

"Fine…wait, who's house? Am I coming there or are you coming here?"

"Uhhh…I will come there just try not to freak out. I think we will have a lot more privacy there to figure out what happened. Your Mom and sisters are downstairs…I will try sneaking out the back."

"You can't be nice to my family for 2 minutes to walk out the front door?"

"Stop. I didn't mean that I just mean that I am no actor and I will screw everything up…you may be able to play me because of being such a 'great' observer of people but I apparently am not so I will not change and I will sneak out the back door, Goodbye." Click

_God that woman can be infuriating…and I am not even dating her!_

Will returned to the bathroom and observed his reflection in the mirror. _Well as much as I have always dreamed of seeing what she has under these clothes...I can't do it. I'll just throw some sweats on over top._

Opening some draws to find some sweats Will pulled out a skimpy lace nighty…._OH GOD! Why is this happening to me? I am not going to make it through this._ Using the last of his self control, Will placed the nighty back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Eventually finding the sweats in a duffel bag, he put them on on top of the pajamas and peeked through the crack in the door into the hall. Stealthily creeping down the stairs he heard Elizabeth's mother loudly talking about him. Pulling the hood over his head he made it out the back door just as he heard Mrs. Bennet bellow for Elizabeth. Cringing slightly at the tone he picked up the pace and quickly made it to the bus stop. Gratefully sitting down on the bus he glanced over to see that guy Bill Collins that is always following Elizabeth around. He startled realizing that Bill was looking at him with lustful eyes. _There are some things I never thought I would have to experience!_ He thought bitterly. Trying to ignore the eyes staring at his breasts he began thinking again about Lizzy's refusal. Without the alcohol that helped him fall asleep last night he began to feel the pain that he felt when he realized he and Lizzy would never be together…she hated him. The rejection was startling enough but the fact that she hated him hurt more than he could've imagined. Apart from Georgiana, he didn't care about anyone else's opinions. Feeling tears begin to pool in his eyes he hid behind the hood and glared outside praying for the pain to dull at the very least.

Back at Darcy's house…

"I can't believe that jackass hung up on me! If he wasn't in my body I would slap him! AHH!"

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. Although he's an ass he does have one hell of a body and this guy just happens to be a guy that sleeps in nothing but his boxers. _Oh God, how I am to survive this?_

Heading into the bedroom, she determined to find a shirt and some sort of pants. Opening the top drawer she found a small grocery bag. Curiosity flowing through her veins she peeked into the bag and saw four boxes of condoms…_Good Lord, what the hell does he need four packs for? Wait a minute…the receipt says he just bought these yesterday. He was planning on these for me?…Oh God!_

Thankfully finding the shirt quickly after dropping the condoms back into the bag and slamming it shut, she quickly threw it on and began rooting around for some pants. Finding some jeans in the bottom drawer she pulled them on, unsuccessfully trying not to touch his penis as she zipped the fly. _Good God, it's huge…how does he walk with this thing?_

Finally making her way downstairs she decided to go exploring. Hoping that she doesn't find more things that she's not supposed to see, she began walking into all the different rooms.

_Well, he is loaded so I shouldn't be surprised that it's beautiful but it is not over-done. Shocking! My parents are nowhere near his wealth but my mother still manages to over-do every room of their house and trying to do the same to our house._

She stopped dead in her tracks. _I just made fun of my mother while yesterday I yelled at Will because he did the same._ _Oh God, this is getting too confusing. Half the time I can't even make sense of my own thoughts now I am having to piece together Will's too…We gotta fix this, NOW!_

Hearing the door click, she spun around and froze.

"Elizabeth? Where are you?"

Hearing her own voice, she knew that Will was home. Anxious to get back to her own body she came barreling around the corner from the kitchen and there she was…or he was, standing there with red eyes and changed clothes.

Distracted by the clothes she began to yell "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHANGE CLOTHES YOU…"

Pausing when he held up his hands, she felt herself shaking and eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"Before you call me another name I don't deserve you should know I put the sweats on over top of your pajamas….don't trust me? You can check if you want."

Frustrated with his attitude "Oh, whatever…how did this happen?"

"I honestly do not know. As much as I don't wish to think about it let alone talk about it…what did you do after we talked last night?"

"Nothing. I went home and went to bed. What did you do?"

"Uh…I don't think it has anything to do with why we are in each other's bodies anymore then so it doesn't matter."

Seeing his blushing expression she stepped closer to her own body. "What did you do?"

Sighing he gave in. "I drank a bottle of whiskey."

Staring at him with her mouth dropped open. "A whole bottle in one night? No wonder I woke in such pain."

See the accusing expression in her eyes for causing her such pain…"well in my defense, I was not planning on switching bodies with you!"

"Fine. But what do we do? We can't stay this way. I have to get to work and I need my body to do that!"

*FLASH*

Jumping back from the flash of light they watched as a piece of paper floated to the ground. Cautiously making his way forward, he picked up the paper and read the words aloud written in gold ink.

'Walk a mile in another's shoes.'

Closing his eyes Will said, "Oh God, I think in order to get back to our own bodies we will have to 'walk a mile in each other's shoes'…literally."

"This is just great. Well, you gotta get to work…I am NOT going to get fired over this crap!"

"Fine, but that means you have to get to work too."

"Work? What you do, just sit in your study all day?"

"No, I actually go into my office every day. I may own a recording studio but I still work with the producers. Let's go into my study and I will write down what you have to do today."

"Ok." Suddenly remembering that he had red eyes and realizing that meant he was emotional on the way over here she uttered a soft "thank you."

Finally with their lists of things to do they decided that they have to get ready and leave for each other's work. That meant having to change clothes.

Seeing her anxious look he regretfully said, "Umm…I won't look, promise."

"Thanks." Turning away she began to head up the stairs to shower and change.

"Aren't you going to promise not to look as well?"

_Damn it! NO!_ "Uh, yea…I promise. I'll meet you here after work."

Smirking at catching the wistful glance down at his body's chest he turned to leave.

Turning on the shower, she closed her eyes and took off the shirt and jeans. Breathing deeply she slowly pulled down the boxers. Hopping into the shower keeping her eyes tightly shut she let the hot water flow over her head. Her eyes flew open when she felt something happening…down there. _Oh God…I AM GETTING AN ERECTION THINKING ABOUT HIS BODY!_ After debating what to do she decided to honor her promise, though she doubted that he wouldn't look at her body, she switched the water temp to cold and leaned her head against the glass breathing deeply. _Well this is definitely NOT something I thought would ever afflict me._

Meanwhile back at Jane and Lizzy's house…

Peaking around the corner Jane said "Hey Lizzy…you just missed Mom and the girls. You better hurry or you'll be late for work. You don't normally run this long, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yea…I just decided I felt like running more, had a lot of steam to work off."

"Oh ok…"

Noticing her sad expression he hesitated. "Uh, are you okay Jane?"

"Yea I will be fine. It's just that I got another email from Caroline telling me that Charlie has been out enjoying the night life with Georgiana Darcy. I just hope that he is happy. I wasn't what he needed, I guess." Sniff.

Seeing the tears pooling in her eyes he regretted ever trying to separate Jane and Charlie. Even last night, he thought he was right. He was sure that Jane had no feelings for Charlie but here is the evidence. She loves him. Knowing that Charlie had been miserable since breaking up with Jane and that he and Georgiana were just friends, not having actually seen each other since two weeks before Charlie broke up with Jane, he decided to try his hand at comforting her. He never was completely successful comforting Georgiana, especially after last summer with George.

"Jane…listen to me, I don't think Charlie cares for Georgiana like that. I think he loves you. Maybe he just needs some time. Maybe he's never felt this way before and doesn't know how to handle it…or maybe he was misled by someone."

"What do you mean misled? You think I misled him?"

"NO!...I mean maybe his sister or…Will misled him about you."

"Why would they do that though? Caroline was my friend and Will is his best friend."

"Well, in my opinion Caroline doesn't know the meaning of the word friend…or sister for that matter. As for Will…maybe he didn't realize how you felt about Charlie. I heard that he thought you weren't in love with him. You are kind of hard to read to people who don't know you well."

"I know…kind of like Will himself. He's hard to get a read on too."

Shocked at the comparison, he just stood there hoping he looked sympathetic.

"Thanks Lizzy. You've given me a lot to think about. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, bye." Heading upstairs to shower, he thought about how wrong he was. Not just about Lizzy but about Jane. She is just so…_what is the word?_...innocent. _I realize how I made the mistake but how could Caroline intentionally sending these lies to Jane? Charlie dating Georgiana, yea right. There's about as much possibility of that happening as Caroline dating me. Oh God, that's a scary thought that I wish I never had._

Turning on the water he realized in order to keep his promise to Lizzy he would have to close his eyes in the shower and think of Caroline in order for his eyes not to want to open. Hearing the clothes dropping to the floor he stepped into the shower with his hands on the glass and his closed eyes facing the ceiling. After squeezing out the shampoo he moaned as he ran it through her long luxurious curls finding that he couldn't help thinking about Lizzy especially while using her lavender shampoo and running his fingers through her hair. _This is going to be the longest 'mile' of my life. _


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the office building the housed Pemberley Records, Lizzy glanced around nervously. She had the slip of paper that Will had given her with directions on how to get to his office, what she should say to his assistant, and instructions for what she needed to do when acting as William Darcy, President of Pemberley Records.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy, sir."

Looking over to the security guard she noticed that he was staring at her with a furrowed brow. She couldn't understand why anyone would great Will like this, generally he gets a extra wide smile from all trying to gain his favor.

Noticing his gaze looked more and more confused and was focused below her waist she startled. _Is this guard gay? He is checking out Will's butt, what the hell…he not only has an overwhelming number of women checking him out but men too? Wait..._feeling the sway of her hips and seeing his eyes follow their movement she blushed bright red…_HOLY CRAP, I HAVE BEEN WALKING LIKE A WOMAN! No wonder he is looking at me so oddly._

Due to her severe embarrassment she grunted a short terse "morning" and all but ran to the elevator. Had she turned to look at the guard again she would have seen the relief spread across his face. She was definitely a good actress but her embarrassment had caused her greeting to sound exactly as Will would have said it, imitating him perfectly.

Stepping off the elevator on the 21st floor, she glanced around the office before walking forward toward the door that had 'William Darcy' on the front.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy. How are you this morning?"

"Uh,…I am fine. Thanks Patricia. I'll be in my office but I have a bit of a headache this morning so no calls for a few hours."

"Yes sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Uh, no I am fine thank you."

Seeing a shocked expression on the assistant's face, Lizzy made her way into the office quickly. She thought she must have messed up or something because Patricia looked like she was frozen in shock. Having a strong cup of black coffee became a daily occurrence for Will, so he forgot to tell Lizzy she should ask for her 'normal' cup. Patricia being the excellent assistant she has been for the last 40 years, having originally worked as an assistant for the elder Mr. Darcy, knew something was wrong. Mr. Darcy simply never refused his cup of coffee. However, not able to think of a particular reason he wouldn't be okay Patricia decided to go back to work but made a mental note to keep a close eye on Mr. Darcy.

Meanwhile…

Upon entering the office where Elizabeth worked, Will took a look around not knowing what he had expected but it certainly was not this. He knew Elizabeth was a writer for the local magazine but he had no idea how well this particular 'local' magazine did. He thought to himself _Obviously well if they are housed in this office._ The office building that housed 'The Red Lion' magazine company was just about as posh an office space as his 'Pemberley Records' building.

While heading for the elevator with Lizzy's security badge ready he heard someone bellow "LIZZY!" Turning he saw Bill Collins, yet again, running and panting heading straight for him. Not sure that he felt up to dealing with Collins this morning, especially as Lizzy, Will quickly swiped his badge and hopped on the elevator before the door shut in Collin's face. Allowing himself a satisfied smirk he looked around the elevator seeing all the other faces there. _How is it that everywhere Lizzy goes there are a bunch of men staring at her? Good Lord! I wonder why she's been single for so long. Well, maybe it's because of her temper._ He thought bitterly. With that last thought, he began to feel the dull ache that seemed to always be in his heart now begin to increase in pressure. _How can I survive this?_

Finally arriving at Lizzy's floor and making his way to her desk he gratefully sat down in her not so comfy chair. Looking over her desk he saw immediately that she was not as organized as he is. His desk is very tidy while hers looks like an explosion of post-it notes. That's when he noticed the many pictures that were stuck everywhere; on her shelves, on her computer, in her books and magazines. They were all of her family and Charlotte.

_God I am such an idiot! Why did I think she, or anyone, would respond well to someone berating their family._ Well actually there were many women who would allow that seeing as their main goal was to snag the young and handsome billionaire. But not Lizzy, she is the type of woman he had been waiting for and he screwed it up. He longed for a woman who would love him and have a loving family with him. _Obviously she would come from a family that she loved just as much._

Hearing what sounded like a dog panting he looked up to see Bill Collins leaning over the top of her cubicle, looking like he would suffer a heart attack in about 0.2 seconds.

"Lizzy…_pant_…didn't you…_pant…_ hear me call you…_pant…_ when you were by…_pant_… the elevator?"

"Uh…no sorry I must have had something on my mind."

"Oh ok, well that's alright. I made it up here as fast as I could. Listen, we should go out. You and me tonight. I will take you to my parents' house. My mother is such a good cook you'll never want to leave, in fact I am counting on that. So I will pick you up at your place at 7." Having said his piece and assuming he would receive a positive reply Bill turned to walk back to the elevators to head to his floor.

Reacting instinctively Will yelled "COLLINS!" Many people turned to see Bill start walking back to Lizzy where she was standing with a red face.

"I won't go out with you Collins."

"Why not, Lizzy we are perfect for each other you know this. Give me one good reason you have for not going out with me. Your mother told me you aren't seeing anyone, your mother has wanted us to get together forever, and I like you a lot so what is your excuse?"

Not able to come up with any other excuse fast enough, Will used the one that Lizzy had been forced to agree to thanks to Georgiana. "Uh…because I am dating William Darcy."

"WHAT?"

Bill's reaction drawing more attention then was already focused on them, Will tried again. "I am dating William Darcy as of last night so I can't go out with you."

"How can you be dating him, he's a jerk…you've said that since you first met him…I heard you and Charlotte talking about it. You're just making this up. That's gotta be it, you just want to make me jealous and get me to fight for you…well, I will. I will pick you up at 7." With that said, Collins turned tail and ran before Will could decline again.

Frustrated with this pudgy little man Will mumbled "SHIT!" _What can I do about this now? How does Lizzy handle him? LIZZY! That's it…Lizzy, she'll know what to do._ Not remembering that he told Lizzy to tell Patricia 'no calls' he automatically entered his extension.

"Good morning. This is Pemberly Records corporate offices Patricia speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Yes Patricia, I need to speak with…William Darcy please."

"I'm afraid he's not available right now can I take a message for you Miss?"

"Uh…this is urgent and he will want to speak with me. My name is Elizabeth Bennet…I am his girlfriend. I should be on the list of people to be let through when he is taking 'no calls.'"

"How do you know about that list Miss Bennet?" Patricia asked while she looked for Elizabeth's name on said list.

"Uh…William told me last night how I could reach him if I needed to today."

Finding her name Patricia said "One moment please. Let me check if he is available."

"Thank you."

Walking to her boss's door she knocked and waited for the "Come in."

"Mr. Darcy, there is a woman on the phone claiming to be your girlfriend, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Are you available to talk to her?"

"YES! I mean, yes of course. Thank you Patricia."

"You're welcome, sir. She's on line 2"

Seeing the door shut behind the assistant Lizzy answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lizzy, thank God."

"Will…what's going on? Why the hell are you telling people you're my girlfriend…I mean that I'm your girlfriend…oh, you know what I mean."

"Yea I get it, but it was necessary. Not only to get through to you but how the hell do you get rid of Collins!"

"Oh…so you finally got to experience Bill Collins, hm?"

"Yes and if I hear you snicker one more time I am heading straight for the ladies room to have a peak at what's under this blouse!"

Gasping at his threat she said "You wouldn't."

"Try me. My mood is already awful because of this whole situation and other things, then to have to deal with Collins TELLING me he will pick me up at 7 for dinner at his parent's house is not the way to boost my spirits."

"Trust me…I know what boosts your spirits, I can barely see straight thanks to your spirits."

"Point taken but tell me what to do about Collins."

"Uh…can we just take the day off and try this tomorrow? My head hurts and we need to think this through more carefully."

"I think that's the best option and I think we are going to need to warn each other about a few other things."

"Ok, I will head back to your house. You can stay there tonight too since it's your house and 'apparently' we're dating. I'll write a message for you to leave at my apartment for Jane while she's at work."

"Ok, be there in about 15 minutes."

"Bye."

Quickly grabbing Will's briefcase, Lizzy opened the door and saw Patricia spin around in her chair.

"Since when have you been dating someone and why haven't you told me about her, young man?"

Shocked at the motherly tone that came from his assistant Lizzy stuttered her reply. "Uh, because it's…uh, new. I just asked her out last night. But we actually have something we need to handle today so I am taking the day off. Would post pone any meetings I was supposed to have today?"

"Sure Mr. Darcy. When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon…she'll be by soon."

"Ok, have a good day Mr. Darcy."

"Thanks, you too."

Finally making it to Will's house, Lizzy gratefully entered the front door. _Wow…only yesterday I would've been grateful to never see this house again. Life is so strange._

Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see herself walking up the side walk which meant Will was home.

"Hi." She said tiredly.

"Hi" He said exasperatedly. "I had no idea you have so many men staring at your ass all day, and it's ONLY THE MORNING!"

"Well at least you were spared so far when men stare at my chest. SOME men do that all the time."

Knowing she was referring to having caught him staring at her breasts on a number of occasions, he blushed but couldn't help looking down to the aforementioned breasts.

"WILL!"

"Sorry, what do you expect me to do?…they are right there in my face!"

"Well there is something large between my legs making it hard to walk but am I looking at it…NO!"

Blushing at her mentioning how large his equipment is he threw down her purse and kicked off the heals that were damn near impossible to walk in. "I never once thought I would be walking in heals, carrying a purse, and denied looking at your breasts…there is just too much wrong in this world."

"Yea life is soo difficult for you being denied one woman's breasts. Why do these specific ones matter so much to you? They are not perfect…trust me I should know."

Caught up in the heat of the argument he responded automatically without really thinking. "Their perfect because they're yours!"

Embarrassed from the implication of his words she blushed and looked to see that he looked mortified for having betrayed his true feelings. Wanting to ease him at least a little and truly feeling flattered by those feelings she responded. "Thank you…but not many would agree with those sentiments."

Seeing that she truly was flattered but also refusing to believe the truth of his words he said. "Yes they do…more than you know."

"Thanks. We have a lot to talk about, let's go sit down and start educating each other on our lives."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. They rested for an hour before getting to the educating each other. Knowing they would have busy days tomorrow because of taking off today they decided to go to bed around 11 to give themselves a good rest.

"Uh, what about Georgiana…will she think it's weird that you're…I mean I'm sleeping here in the guest room?" She asked as they entered his room having decided she would sleep in his bed, to keep with appearances sake should Georgiana happen to check on him before heading to bed, and he would grab a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to sleep in since he was sleeping in the guest bedroom.

"Yea, she might think it's weird but you'll just explain that we are not at that point yet but that you didn't want me driving home so late. She'll believe that."

"Ok."

Having gotten the t-shirt and boxers, he turned and said "good night, Lizzy."

Just as he was closing the door he heard a soft "night, Will."

The night passed by pretty quickly with both of them experiencing dreams filled with the other. During their talk yesterday, they both realized how much they truly had misunderstood the other. Will still felt all of the love and respect he had for Lizzy but he was able to appreciate more just how special she really is. Lizzy not having previous feelings of love for Will began to truly respect the man he is and maybe, just maybe, start to like him a little.

Will woke up to the alarm on his cell but he had been awake for awhile. He just couldn't get comfortable. He originally thought that he was uncomfortable because he wasn't in his bed but then he remembered that he never had a problem falling asleep on the couch in his study before. Rolling over and holding his stomach he felt like nothing he had ever felt before. _This is awful, this is worse than the flu._ Finally able to get to a standing position he turned on the lights and couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the middle of the bed, was a huge red stain. Looking down to confirm that it came from him he saw his gray boxers with a huge blood stain. _Oh my God! I have to experience a period now! For Christ's sake!_ Angry and still not feeling well he opened the door to go to his room and wake up Lizzy._ She has to help me with this, I don't care if it's embarrassing…she has to do something to make the pain and blood stop!_

Meanwhile…

Lizzy woke up to the beeping of Will's alarm. She had been having a nice dream where oddly enough Will was the star. Her recently developed feelings for him had softened her heart somewhat and she had dreamt about him kissing her. She was not too shocked by this because he was a beautiful man. Before he had damaged her opinion of him she had actually had several dreams about him and some that caused her to take some physical action by herself in order to regain her slumber. But this morning she woke up feeling unfulfilled and looking down she saw it. Yep, once again there it was. Standing straight up begging for attention. _Oh my God…this is getting ridiculous now! How can I not look at his body if his body is constantly insisting on having an erection. Will has to give me permission to do something…this is too much! Screw the embarrassment!_ Slowly getting out of the bed as every step seemed to becoming more and more painful she had just straightened and faced the door when she heard the door open. Hoping beyond hope that it was not Georgiana she was relieved to see her own body and somehow able to recognize Will's soul through her brown eyes.

Time stood still and so did they. Will was standing there in blood stained boxers and Lizzy was standing there with a huge erection.

"Uh…I guess I forgot I was supposed to start my period today."

"Yea, that was a surprise but I see you found a surprise too."

"Yea…listen I know we agreed not to look at each other but the cold shower thing is too much…I HATE cold showers. You have to let me…uh, you know…take care of this in the 'normal' way."

Feeling moody because of the hormones going haywire he said "Fine but that means you have to help me with this…I don't know what to do with this and what do I do to stop the bleeding?"

"Okay, deal. Now while I go take care of this" she said pointing down to the erection that seemed to only grow larger "you have to sneak into Georgiana's bathroom and bring a several tampons."

"Fine, but hurry up…I am not feeling well."

She watched as he turned away to head to Georgiana room. _Does he think I feel good with this?_ Turning for the bathroom she closed the door and pulled down her boxers. Closing her eyes as she didn't feel like she could look at it right now she sat down on the toilet and slowly moved her hand down until she found the rock hard manhood. _Oh God…his penis feels sooo good…_She began rubbing herself, trying to find the rhythm and pressure she needed. Finally after finding more success when rubbing from the base of his penis to the top and slightly twisting to the right, she felt like her problem would soon be over.

"Are you done yet?" Will said through the door in an irritated tone.

"Just a minute!" Realizing her progress was halted she tried to think of a way to speed things up. _Oh God, I am going to have to think about Will._ So that's what she did. She thought about her dream that started all this mess starting where she left off upon waking. _**He was leaning over her, pressing her into the couch in his study with his strong muscular body. His hand was sliding down from her neck to her chest to her stomach coming to rest over her center.**_ Releasing a moan and satisfied that she was almost there she lost herself in her dream forgetting where she was. Moaning again and releasing a gasp at the start of her orgasm she screamed Will's name as her orgasm removed all the bones in her body. Sinking back against the back of the toilet she tried to regain her breath. She was breathing deeply and felt the semen still on her hand. She grabbed some tissue and cleaned her hand and then the penis and pulled the boxers up having successfully kept her eyes on the ceiling.

Feeling so much better she opened the bathroom door and saw Will standing there with his mouth hanging open. She could hear his shallow breathing and saw the look of desire in his eyes. "Uh…ok, after I help you with the tampons we are going to forget everything that has happened this morning, agreed?"

He took a huge gulp of air and said "I am always honest so I will tell you now that I would like and will try to agree to that but I don't think I can ever forget you fantasying about me while in my body."

"Well, it's not like I looked…which is what I expect you to do now. Come on, let's get this over with so we can get to work."

"You expect me to go to work feeling like this?"

"Yes, what do you think us 'real' women have to do every frickin' month when we get our period?"

"This sucks!"

"Yea, tell me about it. Now I am going to put the tampon in for you and you keep your eyes shut. We are using the tampon because that means you can get a good 7 hours out of it before we have to change it."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Just close your eyes, pull down your boxers, and sit on the toilet with your legs apart. I'll get the tampon ready."

"Legs apart?"

"Yep…spread em'"

Doing as he was told her sat on the toilet and spread his legs as wide as they would go, which was much wider then they would have gone had he been in his own body. "I never ever ever thought that this would happen to me…never never."

"Yea well did you hear me asking for an erection this morning?…no so just deal with it. Now since you have never had this done to you before I am warning you this will feel very weird at first. Are you ready?"

"Yea…just do it."

Placing her left hand on his lower back just above his butt and the tampon at his entrance she eased the tampon up until she could push it in no more. Hearing his gasp and seeing the clenched jaw she soothed him by saying "just relax Will, you will be used to it in a minute and I will get you some Motrin for the cramps."

"Oh thank you. Is this what it feels like when you have sex?"

Not wanting to admit to being a virgin but knowing from Charlotte's opinion she said "yea only the guy's penis is most of the time bigger than a tampon."

"Oh God…I am glad I am a man, if only I could get my body back."

Feeling the same way she said nothing but nodded her head. _Well at least with this situation, I get to miss one of the thousands of periods I have to experience during my life._ Finding that small amount of good she decided to do all she could to help Will, who has never experienced a period before, deal with her extra painful period.

Standing and breathing deeply trying to get used to this feeling, Will startled to feel his shirt being pulled up and Lizzy (his) hands smoothing something across his lower back. Glancing behind him he looked into Lizzy's (his) eyes asking a question with his.

"It's a single-use heating pad, it will help with the cramps as well as this." She held out her hand in which was 3 motrin.

Seeing the genuine care in her soul through her (his) eyes he said a soft "Thank you."

Nodding her head she turned to go get ready for the day while Will turned to look at himself in the mirror. _Well that was definitely a strange experience but I would do it again in a second if she would look at me like that again._


	4. Chapter 4

"Will? Are you almost ready?"

Her question was answered when she saw Will come out of the bedroom and start walking slowly down the stairs.

"Yes I am coming. How fast did you say this stuff should work, because I don't feel it yet?"

Seeing that he was trying to make a small joke out of his pain a small smile easily came to her face and she said, "Don't worry. They will kick in soon. Trust me, this is the best for cramps but it won't take the feeling away completely. Sorry."

"Yea, great."

Will was suffering and didn't really know how to adjust to this because this was not any kind of pain he had ever experienced. This pain was constant, and there was no sure way to get rid of it but to wait and let it pass. _How do women do this every frickin month? I can't even deal with this for 5 minutes_. _Oh God!_

"Will…" Will glanced up and saw Lizzy staring at him through his eyes. "Will, I promise…it will get easier but this first day is always the hardest and hurts the most. You can trust me on that as I have experienced my periods many times before."

"Well, why does Georgiana always look like she is just fine? She never looks like she feels this pain."

"Every woman is different Will. I have always had it worse than all my sisters. Maybe Georgiana doesn't have as bad of pain or maybe she is not as regular but whatever the reason this is a part of a woman's life and we have to learn to adjust to it. We can't stop living once every month because of this pain. First of all, we would lose our jobs and we are not given enough vacation time to include PMS. Then secondly, men would think we were crazy and complaining about nothing. No man has ever had to experience what a woman goes through but you. Just be thankful that I was not about to give birth."

"Ha…funny. I respect women more and more every second that I am in your body and that is the sad part about it."

Seeing her confusion he continued, "I thought that I respected women plenty. I gave them the pay they deserve based on their own merits and I do not tolerate any harassment of women. Until I met you I thought that I was respectful of women but I don't think so anymore."

"Will, I think that you are respectful of women. Respectful of my family was the problem in my case but it was not because I am a woman that you were struggling. Before you begin berating yourself for not respecting Georgiana, let me tell you that she is lucky to have a brother that watches over her so. I will say that maybe you should consider giving her more freedom when it comes to her decisions regarding her life but being protective of your sister is very good in my humble opinion and that makes me respect you much more than I already did. I wish that I had a brother who cared for me like you care for Georgiana."

"You respected me?"

"Yes. I did and I still do. Even though you insulted me and my family."

"I am very sorry, I don't understand how I thought that was the right way to see your family. I cringe every time I remember that fight, which is pretty much every second."

Elizabeth was saved from having to answer by the door swinging open and a wind-blown Georgiana bolted through the door. "Will! Oh my God, I am so excited!" Georgiana grabbed a hold of Lizzy and gave her such a strong hug that Will almost felt grateful that he was in Lizzy's body…that is until he felt nauseous again. _Oh God, I might just die if she tries to hug me._ His wish was partially granted when Georgiana looked to him. She looked like she thought she might've interrupted something and that seemed to calm her somewhat and she approached Will to give him a calmer hug. "I am so excited. Why aren't you guys bouncing off the walls…unless you're not happy about it?" She anxiously looked from Lizzy to Will back to Lizzy.

Gaining her equilibrium first Lizzy asked, "What you talking about Georgiana?"

Finding it somewhat strange that Will was using her full name she chose to ignore it and answer his question. "Charlie called! Didn't you get his message? He said he left you several trying to get a hold of you. That's why I came home. They need an answer from you guys. Oh, I while I am thinking of it I need to apologize. When Charlie called I didn't realize that you guys hadn't told him or Jane that you were dating and it slipped out naturally. I am really sorry. Were you guys waiting to tell everyone?"

Still staring in confusion, Will finally decided to get to the bottom of whatever this is. "I'm going to check the message from Charlie and find out what the hell is going on."

"You call him Charlie too, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked innocently.

Will stopped to look back and said, "Yea, since he's been dating Jane. Uh…I'll get your phone for you Will so that we can maybe understand what is going on here." Seeing Lizzy's approving smile at his quick thinking he went for his cell phone.

With Will gone, Lizzy was left alone with Georgiana. "How's it going with Lizzy? When I got home last night you were in bed."

Seeing Georgiana practically jumping with her excitement Lizzy said, "It's fine. We haven't had much time together but it's good."

"That's it…oh come on Will, I need more details."

Thinking that maybe Will was more open with his sister then he normally is with…anyone, she searched for something to share. "We were able to have a nice talk yesterday. We got to know each other much better and it was worth it. I am very happy with how this is going." As soon as she finished talking she was shocked to realize that she truly meant it. She was so mad at Will for how he asked her out but getting to know him better, being in his body, helped her to truly begin to appreciate Will Darcy. She had no idea where this adventure would lead but she was glad that she had the chance to know Will Darcy on a level that not many are afforded.

Will walked down the steps and said, "I, uh…just got a message from 'Jane'…she said that Charlie proposed to her last night and that they want to celebrate with us at the beach house that Charlie rented."

Shocked Lizzy exclaimed, "WHAT? JANE'S ENGAGED?"

"You sound jealous Will. You don't perhaps have any secret feelings for my sister do you?" Will said rolling his eyes over to Georgie.

Lizzy looked over and saw that Georgiana did indeed look very confused and worried. "Oh…ha ha, Lizzy good one. You always know how to make me laugh. I just can't believe that Charlie actually proposed. I am very happy for them." Seeing that Will's sister still looked worried she said, "I am very happy with only you."

Will's eyes widened for a moment but quickly mused that _she must just be saying that to appease Georgie._ But it seemed to do the trick since Georgiana's face cleared and she said excitedly, "Well, come on…what are you waiting for? You gotta pack! They said they want to leave by 10 and they said that they would pick you up here. Lizzy, if you want you can just borrow my clothes since we are about the same size or do you want to go home and pack?"

"Wait, why do they want us there? They don't want to celebrate alone?" Will asked not sure how he and Lizzy could get out of it and not sure if he wanted the first time he would see Lizzy in a bathing suit to be when he was wearing it. _This will be a nightmare!_

"They have the rest of their lives to celebrate on their own but they want to celebrate with his best friend and her sister who is her best friend and who just so happens to be dating his best friend. Come on, it will be a nice romantic vacation. I am sure they will slink away for time to themselves. Oh Lizzy, Jane said that she was sure you could get the time off for a week of vacation since you never take any and that applies to you too Will. It seems like you guys become more similar every day."

"Uh, well I guess we will be going to the beach then…" Lizzy said cautiously and watched Will roll his eyes. "…It's only for a week. We can go and enjoy the beach. What'd you say Lizzy?"

Remembering that he was Lizzy and that Georgiana was looking at him oddly AGAIN he cleared his throat and said, "Yea…that'll be great." With a mischievous smirk he said, "A romantic week at the beach to begin our relationship is a dream come true."

Her eyes wide and jaw hanging open at Will Darcy teasing she just stood there. Georgiana chuckled and nudged her out of her trance. "If I didn't say it before, I am really happy you asked Lizzy out. Lord knows you've been pining for her long enough…a whole year of your mooning over her was getting annoying until you got the courage to take a step." Laughing she turned and left saying, "See you guys when you get back. Have a romantic time." She missed that Lizzy turned to look at her shocked at her disclosure and that Will was now blushing as bright as a tomato.

"Uh…why don't you go grab and few things to start packing and I'll email Patricia and tell her I am taking the week off. Then we can go to your place to get the stuff I'll need and have Jane and Charlie meet us there." With that said Will took off and headed for his computer, leaving Lizzy still standing in the foyer with wide eyes and open mouth.

Mechanically she made her way to his room and started opening drawers. _A whole year? He has wanted me a whole year? This is unbelievable. Just a few weeks ago he was judging everything I said…or was he. God this is confusing, I just want to be back in my body…SOON! _Not seeing what she was packing into his duffel she open the drawer with the condoms. _Should I? Maybe Jane and Charlie might need some?_ Coming to a decision she threw the condoms into the duffel and had it zipped just as Will walked in the room.

"You ready to go." He asked.

"Yea I think I got everything."

"Did you grad my trunks?"

"Oh right, I guess we need those." She laughed shaking her head that for some reason she thought the condoms were more important the swimming trunks for a beach trip.

Smiling in response he said, "Unless you're planning to skinny dip and if you try to embarrass me that way I can just happen to misplace my suit."

"Ha Ha…grab it and let's go. If I know Jane she is probably at the apartment already about to burst with happiness, be prepared."

"Well, if I know Charlie…you are going to have one excited guy to have to deal with."

"Oh dear…it's going to be like he over-dosed on caffeine, isn't it?"

Coming out of the closet he said, "Yep…fair warning." He grabbed the bag and headed for the stairs. Before he managed to open the door she said, "Uh, Will…don't you think it will look weird if we show up with you forcing your girlfriend to carry your bag?"

"Oh yea, I am not good at this…I was always meant to be a man."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing it's just funny that I am the one that has to become a woman when I am apparently the most unobservant guy ever." He handed her the duffel and apologized that she had to carry the bag.

"Will…even if we were in our true bodies and truly dating, I would be carrying my own bag."

"Why? You wouldn't allow your boyfriend to be a gentleman?"

"I wouldn't be in a relationship for anything other than the relationship. I carry my own stuff. You've probably seen this trait in my but I am pretty independent." She smiled at him as she gentlemanly held the door open for him.

"Yes, I have…and you're stubborn but so am I. I get your point by the way but when I am a man again, I will still open doors for you…you can't stop me."

"And you won't be able to stop me cutting your steak."

Laughing quite hard they finally made it to Lizzy's apartment with Lizzy suffering from hiccups which served no purpose but making Will laugh even harder.

Lizzy went straight for her room to pack for the clothes that Will would need. She looked everywhere for her old one piece swimsuit but she hadn't worn that thing for years. The only suits she had were bikinis.

Hearing the key turn in the front door Will ran for Lizzy's room. _How would I explain that I was packing for Lizzy?_ Lizzy was just putting a box of tampons in the duffel for Will when he barreled through her bedroom door.

"What are you running for?"

"I think your sister is here. How was I supposed to explain why I was packing for you?"

"Oh right…didn't think of that. We are going to have to be on our best game this week. They will think we are crazy and have us locked up if we told them."

"I know…plus, I really don't want to have Charlie teasing me about being a woman."

"No I would imagine not." Laughing she zipped up the duffel just as her bedroom door opened.

"Lizzy are you…Oh! I am sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Lizzy looked at Will and slightly raised an eyebrow indicating Will should answer. Understanding her command he said, "No. We were just packing my things, Will's are in the living room. Are you and Charlie ready? By the way…Congratulations Jane. We are very happy for you guys."

"Thanks Lizzy. I am very happy. I don't know how I will be able to stand all this happiness." Looking over to Lizzy Jane said, "Charlie's in the living room, we're ready to go when you guys are. Thanks again for coming to celebrate with us. It means a lot."

Meeting Charlie, the foursome made their way down to the parking lot. Jane went to her car while Charlie went to his.

"Have you not decided which car we're taking" Lizzy asked with a smile.

Charlie looked to her and said, "Yes, Will we have decided. We thought that we should take both cars and let the girls have their 'girl-time' on the drive."

Both Will and Lizzy looked at each other thinking the same thing. _Oh crap!_

"Come on Lizzy, we need to talk anyway."

Seeing that there was no point in arguing since this was their trip and Jane can be quite stubborn when she wants something Lizzy said, "Ok…well I guess I'll see you there Lizzy." She smiled at Charlie and Jane and walked over to Will. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and whispered, "Don't worry, Jane doesn't bite. Just keep to the story."

Lizzy started to move away but before she could Will pulled her into a huge hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. Lizzy was not the only one who gasped but she stared at him while Jane and Charlie grinned at each other.

Standing close she demanded, "What was that about?"

"I saw my chance and went for it." He smiled and said louder so that Jane and Charlie could hear, "Honey."

It was lucky for them that Lizzy's back was now to Jane and Charlie because their cover would've been blown for she was now glaring at Will for taking advantage of her kindness.

"We'll see who gets that last laugh Mr. Darcy." With that she spun away and got into the front seat of Charlie's BMW.

In no time at all they were on their way and questions were flying everywhere. Lizzy and Will tried to get Charlie and Jane to expound on the proposal while they tried to find out when things turned around for Lizzy and Will.

"So Will…how did it go when you asked her?"

"What? You knew he was I mean I was going to ask her out? How?"

"I may be a little bit oblivious but I do know you. I also know that you bough condoms when we were at the store the other day. Did you get to use them yet?"

"How did you know I bought condoms?"

"Could see them through the bag, now stop asking more questions and give me some answers!"

"Uh…no, we didn't. She's on her period so we…"

Charlie cut him off with a shriek. "Ahhhhh, sorry I asked. Come on Will, that is just a little too much information. Don't you think?"

"No. PMS is perfectly natural. All women go through this and I would wager that Jane would rather have a husband who she can depend upon for a late night tampon run."

"What? Why do you know about this stuff?"

"I do have a sister and you have two for that matter."

"Well, thankfully they never forced me into PMS conversations."

"All I am saying is that maybe you should get used to it, at least to the point where you can hear about it and not cringe. Personally, I don't get why you're so jumpy about it…it's a natural part of being a woman."

"Well, luckily we will never have to know."

_Right…and here I am longing to get back to my period capable body._ Feeling her cell vibrate she flipped it open to see a text from Will. _**OMG, u hav 2 get me out of this ~Will**_

**Meanwhile in Jane's Car…**

"So Lizzy, I had no idea that you have feelings for Will. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's recent feelings."

"That kiss sure didn't resemble recent feeling, Liz."

"Oh well…you know, I didn't think he like me but he does so everything is good. I am happy. What about you and Charlie. Did he propose just like you always dreamed?"

"Of course. I have always said that there is no perfect way to propose except for that one way your true love proposes. You know that."

"Yea, I remember."

"So, Charlie and I have decided that he and Will will go straight to the house and get everything set up and stuff while we divert for an emergency salon visit."

"A what?"

"Well, I didn't know that he was going to propose last night…it was a total surprise. I didn't have time to go for a bikini wax."

"Oh…uh, right." Eyes wide full of fright, Will pulled out his cell and sent an emergency text to Lizzy. Her response came back within a few seconds. _**Just close your eyes and think of pleasant things MR. Darcy. HAHA! ~Lizzy**_

_She was right, she is having the last laugh…Oh Shit!_ Realizing that there would be no rescue he tried to prepare for what he was sure would be horrid pain.

He saw Charlie and Lizzy taking the turn to head for the house. Lizzy leaned forward with a satisfied smirk and waved. Will sunk back into his seat with a frown appearing on Lizzy's face.

"That frown reminds me of the ones your boyfriend usually sports. I hope you are not picking that up from him, he frowns enough for everyone else."

Looking over to Jane he saw that she was smiling at her little jest. Thinking over what she said he realized that his displeasure that he felt in crowds that he thought he hid well was visible to everyone. _No wonder Lizzy didn't like me…who wants to see a frown every time someone looks at them?_ _She must've thought I hated her._

Arriving at the salon, Will followed Jane to the counter since he had been unable to find a good excuse for not getting this wax thing done.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Yes my sister and I both need a bikini wax."

"No problem, right this way."

_The women have smiles on the faces and they obviously come back time and again so this must not be that painful. I can handle this._

**Meanwhile at the house…**

Charlie and Lizzy got to the house with plenty of time to get everything ready for the 'girls' to return. All the luggage had been put in Charlie's trunk so the 'guys' could take all the bags to the designated rooms. They were sitting on the couch watching golf when the calm environment was pierced with none other than Caroline Bingley annoying voice.

"CHARLES? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Uh oh, I guess she plans on ruining our vacation. Sorry Will, you're going to have to be on your guard again. At least this time you have Lizzy to protect you. By the way, I put Lizzy's bag in your room with yours. I figured that would make you happy but it seems with my sister's arrival it is the best decision in the world. I don't think that she will try anything knowing that Lizzy is sleeping in there with you. I wonder how Caroline found out about this."

"There you are Charles! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Caroline said as she came around the corner.

"Oh, Caroline. What are you doing here? No, I guess I didn't hear you. Will and I were enjoying some golf while we wait for the ladies."

"Oh William, you're here too? Now isn't this such a lovely surprise." She came right up to Lizzy, latched onto her arm, and batted her fake eyelashes at her.

"Hello Caroline. As Charlie said we are waiting for the ladies to come back from the salon."

"WHAT LADIES?"

"Well we came out here to celebrate with our ladies. I asked Jane to marry me last night so we came out for a small vacation."

"YOU ASKED JANE BENNET TO MARRY YOU? YOU SAID _LADIES_, WHO IS THE OTHER ONE?"

"Jane's sister Lizzy. They are at the salon getting ready for the beach."

"ELIZA BENNET?"

Not appreciating the disbelief on Caroline's face regarding herself and Jane, Lizzy responded firmly "Yes, she is my girlfriend."

Lizzy quite enjoyed the many shades of color that Caroline face became and further enjoyed that for the first time since meeting her, Caroline was speechless. Hearing the front door opening, Lizzy excused herself to go meet Will and Jane leaving Charlie to deal with the unexpected arrival of his sister alone. She walked around the door and had to close her eyes to gain control of herself. Jane, as usual after a bikini wax, was able to completely hide that she was in any pain at all. In fact, most women that they knew were able to put on a show of not feeling pain but that is definitely not what they feel. One look at Will and anyone would know the truth, it is PAINFUL! Will was standing at the bottom of the front steps trying to figure out how to step without hurting himself. He settled for keeping his legs and arms locked spread out and leaning back to get his foot above the step. When he finally made inside Jane was looking at him with concern while Lizzy was finding it harder and harder to keep the smile from breaking through her control.

"Lizzy are you sure you're alright. I don't understand how you could have someone that was so unqualified. They wouldn't hire them if they knew how to give a proper bikini wax."

Lizzy felt about to burst, especially if she kept looking at Will, so she turned to Jane and said, "Don't worry Jane. I will take care of Lizzy. Why don't you go see Charlie in the living room? I am sure he could use your support right now. Caroline showed up unexpectedly."

"Oh LORD!" Both Will and Lizzy turned, shocked, to see Jane walking briskly down the hall muttering as she went.

She turned back to Will and smiled sweetly. "Did you have a good time, Baby?"

He glared and started for the stairs wondering how long the pain would last while also trying to think of a way to get back at Lizzy.

Looking down the hall, Lizzy saw Caroline standing there watching her. _Well, I am not going to left here alone with her._ "Let's go upstairs, Baby. I'm sure some lotion will help the sting in no time."

Will glanced behind him and saw Caroline now standing at the bottom of the steps. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. Following Lizzy she lead to the room where Charlie told her she and Will were staying. Their bags were by the door and the window was open to let in the wonderful ocean breeze. Will eased himself down onto the bed on his back and begged, "Please Lizzy, I know you think it's funny and that I deserve it but do something…please."

Feeling a small amount of guilt for finding this so entertaining, she turned and locked the door. She dug around in her duffel and found her moisturizing lotion and undid his shorts.

"This will be very cold at first but just try to relax." She began gently massaging the lotion onto the irritated areas. Waxing always did this to her and until she put lots of lotion on the area, she found no relief from the pain so she understood the pain Will was feeling. "We're going to have to work together this week to protect ourselves from the evil Caroline unless of course you like the attention she gives to you. I probably could work some of my magic and get her to agree to a relationship for you."

He opened his eyes and gave her the small smile that her teasing always brought out. "No thank you, Honey. But you can use that magic to make this relationship real if you feel so inclined."

"Hmmm…well, I guess we will have to see."

He sat up with difficulty and stared into her eyes. Even though they were her eyes she was looking into, it was the same stare that he often gave her when he was in his body. "What does that mean? No more joking right now. Honesty. I don't know how much more I can take without knowing your feelings Lizzy. Are they the same? So you still hate me?"

"Will…I…why? Why do you want me when you have so many other women fighting for you?"  
>"If I wanted just any woman then yes I would be perfectly happy but that is not what I want Lizzy. I love you. I fully admit, just like when I first asked you out like an idiot, that I did fight against it. But I was not the man I am now. I have changed for the better due to my love for you. You came into my life and I never want to look back again to how it was before. I love you."<p>

"Do you always get what you want?" She responded with a small smile.

"It depends on what you say."

"Yes Will…I have come to know you much better, and I thought I had you pegged from the start but I was in error as well. I judged you from the very beginning and I am very sorry. I have grown, especially over the last 24 hours to love you. I don't understand how that can happen so fast but I am not about to fight against it. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Will you truly be my girlfriend now?"

"No…" His eyes stared into hers in shock. She continued with a teasing smile playing about her lips. "…I will be your boyfriend, until we find away to get back to our own bodies." With that said she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. "I never thought that I would kiss my own lips but it doesn't feel strange to me."

"No…it feels like heaven. You are kissing me."

"I am. As much as I don't want to I think you need to put your shorts back on and we need to go down for dinner. Charlie has everything set up in the back."

"Ok, as long as you promise we will pick up where we left off tonight. Promise, otherwise I am not putting my pants on."

She laughed and gave him a firm kiss and said, "Promise, Miss Will."

Laughing and smiling like fools in love the finally made it downstairs and out to the porch where Charlie was at the grill and Jane was watching Caroline drink her fifth beer.

"Sorry if we kept you all waiting." As soon as the words left Lizzy's lips she felt under attack. Caroline had spun around and made a dash for her.

"Oh William, we would wait forever for you." She continued to prattle away trying to puff up Will's ego and took hold of Lizzy's arm steering her away from Will. Will, having known from experience, watched as Caroline began to touch Lizzy in what she thought were secretively seductive caresses. Lizzy looked to him when Caroline grabbed her butt and would not let go no matter how she wiggled to escape. It was quite amusing to Will, Jane, and Charlie but Lizzy was finding nothing amusing about this at all and one look into her eyes confirmed that. Though she was a teasing woman by nature and enjoyed teasing Will and when he teased her this was not one of those times. This was a time for a rescue mission. Will decided to just be straight forward about this. Give Caroline her answer for good since his subtlety was obviously too subtle. He marched over to Lizzy, grabbed her hand and pulled her over, effectively dislodging Caroline's grasp, to sit in the chair next to Jane. Then to Lizzy's amusement and great relief he sat in Lizzy's lap.

A vastly entertained Charlie asked, "How do you expect to eat Will?"

Will glanced behind and saw the sparkle in Lizzy's eye when she said, "Lizzy will just have to feed me I guess. This is a great vacation, if I didn't say so before Charlie…Thank you VERY much for inviting us."

Caroline fumed and screeched as she ran into the house screaming curses at everyone. The foursome continued with their dinner and enjoyed the night air for several hours before turning in at which time the found that Caroline hadn't made it to her room. She started stripping in the living room and was passed on naked. Jane was the only who would approach to drape a blanket over her and hope that she could manage to dress herself before morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry it has been such a long wait for an update. I hope this will somewhat make up for it. School became very hectic with meetings to get into the Nursing Program. I am trying to get on a schedule and now that it is fresh in my mind it is easier to find a schedule. I am planning on a new update on Sunday. I know it's fast but I am on Spring Break so I am trying give you more for your patience. Let me know what you think. You can tell me anything. Criticism, praise, or suggestions…I am not picky. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

~*Chapter 5*~

"… _I wouldn't date you if you were the last man in the world!" With that said, Will watched in stunned silence as Lizzy raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek. She glared at him and then said "I never want to see you again!" She turned and walked away towards Mr. Collins. Will made to go after her but he was stuck. Literally, he couldn't move. Every move he made only served to take Lizzy further away so he stopped moving and was forced to watch as His Lizzy began her life with Mr. Collins…_

Will bolted up in bed, sweat was boring down his face and his whole body was drenched with the cold sweat associated with truly terrifying nightmares. His heart was racing, his eyes were about three sizes too big, and his mouth was so dry he was choking on the air he was desperately gasping for. Only when he look over to the man in his bed to he feel his heart rate slow, his eyes shrink, and his mouth moisten. There was Lizzy, sleeping peacefully next to him in his body while he panicked that the whole body switching thing never happened. He couldn't believe that he felt this way but he would be forever thankful that he and Lizzy had switched bodies, and he was shocked that he would still feel that way should they never find their way back to their own bodies. It was always Lizzy's heart that he fell for. Of course he had found her attractive, and those eyes sent an electric shock to his dead heart. But it was her, Lizzy, her heart that captured his heart, his love.

He reached over with a slightly shaking hand, and rested it on Lizzy's chest. Her sleep was peaceful. Her heartbeat steady. She was not experiencing the horror that he just did and was still recovering from. He stood and went to the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water but he will still overheated. He couldn't seem to cool himself off. _Maybe a woman's body overheats more easily during PMS,_ he thought. He would have to remember to ask Lizzy when she woke up. Though it was never something he thought would happen. Having this experience opened a whole new side to women for him. They were amazing creatures. There is so much that men never observe and it is simply staggering all of the nuances that make up a woman.

Will decided there was nothing else for it and closed his eyes as he began to shed the sweat drenched clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped under the cool spray. He leaned his head against the cool tile, finding it has become easier to resist the urge to look at Lizzy's naked body now that she has admitted her feelings to him. He felt, though they were still early feelings, that they were the ones that last. Lizzy may overact at times but when it comes to her heart, she doesn't make a decision until it is a lasting decision.

Lizzy had felt the bed move but almost immediately went back to sleep. It had been a very long day. It wasn't until Will left the bed that she fully woke. She couldn't explain it but when he left the bed, it was almost like she could feel his soul was moving away from her. Her feelings were new but she didn't like him moving away from her. She wanted him to be near. She turned her head and confirmed that he was not in the bed. What she did see was the outline her body had made out of sweat. She was completely covered with the comforter with the exception of the top of Will's chest and she felt just fine. Though they were at the beach and it was quite hot outside, this house had all the bells and whistles, including a grade A air conditioning system. She rolled out of bed thinking that Will might have leaked during the night and flipped out, yet again. She didn't knock before entering seeing as there was nothing more intrusive then stealing someone's body. She saw her body through the glass of the shower. Will was leaning against the shower wall rubbing his eyes. If she didn't know better she would have sworn that he was crying. And then she heard it. The small tiny hiccups that she always got whenever she cried. She pulled the shower door open immediately and pulled Will to her, ignoring the fact that her clothes were getting drenched.

"Will, what's the matter? What's wrong? Are the cramps really bad?"

Will shook his head no against her…well, against his chest. He couldn't seem to stop hiccupping. He pulled her against him and held on tight, still not free from his nightmare.

"Will, please, I am begging you…tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me. I have never seen you like this."

Will looked up into her eyes and said "I just had a dream and I can't seem to shake it."

She frowned. "Okay, a dream. I am going to assume it was a bad dream if your are crying and shaking like this. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Will you tell me about it? It will help if we talk it out. What happened? Who was in it."

"It was you, me, and…Collins"

"Bill Collins? Why would you dream of him? Don't tell me you are two timing me already…" She laughed softly trying to pull him from his misery.

Though he enjoyed her teasing him out of his mood he wanted to make sure she understood one thing. "Lizzy, if you learn one thing about me let it be this. I am loyal. I never, and will never cheat on you. I could never betray anyone who has put their trust in me. My love for you can't go decrease, it can only grow the more I get to spend time with you." He ended his passionate little spiel with an equally passionate kiss.

Lizzy who was standing there, feeling her pride for Will grow, was taken aback with his kiss but quickly found herself melting into the best fucking kiss ever. She brought her hands up and held Will's cheeks while she tilted her head to get closer to him. Will wrapped one arm behind her back pulling her tighter against him while is other hand reached up to the back of her neck. Lizzy slid her hands down his back coming to rest on 'her' ass. Their eyes flew open and they started laughing to the point of pain, especially in Will's case.

"Oh my God, I never thought I would try to grope you only to have a handful of my ass. This is so weird and it is even weirder that I am becoming used to being in your body. Will as much as I love your body, I want out so I can touch you and actually touch you!"

"I know. I thought it would be torture not to look at your body but it has become easy because I only want to look at your body when you're in it. We have got to figure this out."

Seeing that he was better and had left his mood behind made Lizzy feel great knowing that she was the one capable of saving him from himself but it didn't make her worry over his dream cease. She gently grabbed hold of his cheeks again, staring steadily into his eyes. "Please tell me what your dream was about."

Will looked away from her stare knowing that it went against everything in his being to deny her anything. "Why? Why do we need to talk about it? It's over now, can't we just move on?"

"We could, but that won't resolve whatever has caused your dream in the first place. If you tell me I can offer an opinion…or if it has to do with me then the issue can be addressed. This is part of being in a relationship. We are in one now. Two things I want you to remember so listen up and pay attention. One, I don't run away from anything. If there is an issue, we will deal with it together. We will not let it fester. Doing so will only cause us to question each other and we have come to understand one another so clearly, I don't want to lose this Will. Two, I love you. And because I love you, I feel you. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry. When you're happy, I am happy. So please, tell me what happened in your dream."

Staring into her eyes, showing the relief and love through his he began telling her of his dream. "It was before this whole body switching thing happened. I had asked you out the same as I did before and you turned me down the way you had before but this time you walked away after slapping me and walked into the arms of Collins. I woke up sweating and overheated so I came to cool down."

He watched as she looked at him with sympathy for his suffering. Then he saw what he should have known was coming but even though he knows her so well, she is the only one that can catch him off his guard. Her mouth turned up in her mischievous teasing smirk. He saw the tell tale twinkle in her eyes.

"I get why you would be scared of that happening but I think you and I both can agree you should have immediately known it was a dream when I walked to Collins…my God, and I told him it would only be in his dreams that we would be together."

He couldn't stop the laugh that burst from his chest. She knew without a doubt what to do to make him feel better. In that one sentence she told him that she concurred with his feelings and relieved his fears of her ever being taken away from him by Collins. Not that Collins was the only man after her but he was the only man that he felt she could've gone to before she discovered her feelings for him. He knew her love for him was true, he had no doubts. He would never be jealous of other men but he would definitely be possessive. If any man tries to take her away from him, boy is he going to be up for a surprise.

"God Lizzy, I love you so much. You know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Well I am glad you feel better, but are your fears relieved. You should know by now that I regret how harsh I was to you. Though at the time I can't say I regret turning you down. As much as this annoys me, we needed this little switcheroo to understand each other and I am so thankful that we did because now I am so in love with you I can't breathe unless you breathe. And I, too, would never and will never leave you for someone else. I can't leave you, Will. I won't survive it. There is a new fear that I have discovered though I discovered it during my conscious state and was trying to find the right time to talk to you about it."

Brushing the wet hair out of her eyes he asked, "What is it? What do you fear, Baby?"

"I fear losing you." Seeing that he was about to protest she held up her hand. "I know you would never leave me willingly, I am secure in your love for me. That doesn't mean that I understand why you choose me and that I will never feel insignificant next to some of the women from your world but I am going to try to get better on those counts. I am afraid that I will lose you to sickness, injury, or death. This sounds horrible but if you leave this world Will, I will be right behind you. I am not saying I would kill myself because I wouldn't, I don't understand how anybody actually can take a life even if it's their own. I just don't believe I could survive in this world without you. I never expected to fall in love with you. That was never in my plans and though I always said I would only marry for the deepest love, I don't think I ever truly believed I would find it. Now I'm a believer."

Hearing that last bit broke him out of the stunned silence she had him under. "Should we break into song now?" He smirked at her.

Smiling back she said "No…I can't sing to save my life so I will leave it to The Monkees."

He chuckled softly and leaned forward to place a sweet, caring kiss on 'his' lips. "I have the same fears, Baby. But like you said we will get through these things together. One thing you should know is I would kick sickness, injury, and deaths asses should they try to take me away from you."

She smiled and found she had a tear trying to force her to show Will how much that meant to her. And it did, and once that tear was free the next one thought that looked like fun and decided to tumble down after it. The next this she knew she had tears tumbling down her cheeks and Will was kissing them away. She started to laugh and grabbed hold of his head and stared into his eyes.

"Honey, with all the tears waiting in line you are going to become exhausted if you try to kiss every single one of them away."

He smiled and said "It will be well worth it. It is my job to comfort my Baby."

"Honey, as much as I love to stand in the shower with you the water was on cold. Now that you are no longer overheated, you are shaking and I can't feel my hands or toes. Shall we dry off and sneak downstairs for some herbal tea? It will help with the headache you will have tomorrow due to crying. I always get headaches the day after I cry."

"Yes, now that you mention it…your lips are blue; I just thought I was kissing you so much I was preventing the blood circulation."

"Well you were but that's okay. I give you free reign to kiss the heat out of me."

They stepped out of the shower and amazingly Will had still not looked at Lizzy's body. What he said was true. He wanted the first time he saw Lizzy naked to be when she was in her own body.

They dried off and got dressed quickly as the shaking was beginning to get ridiculous, they were at the beach for crying out loud. They silently cracked open the door, remembering what they had left downstairs last night. Lizzy was leaning over Will so they both could peer out into the hall. Not a sound. They glanced at each other and decided they were brave enough to enter the territory of the She-Witch. They tip-toed lightly, well lightly in Will's case…Lizzy was discovering that though Will was slendor his muscle bulk weighed a lot and kept find every single squeaky spot.

"Lizzy be quiet. You want to wake it up? It's you it will go after you know."

"Very funny MR. Darcy. This is your body, did you have to have so much muscle?"

"You know some ladies…I'm sorry, MOST ladies would be quite thankful their boyfriends have good figures. Aren't ladies supposed to dream of big strong muscular guys?"

"I didn't say I don't approve of your body but so far I have only gotten to experience it first hand. Us women dream of experiencing it by our own hands thank you very much and right now this muscle is not helping our mission any."

Laughing quietly Will reached the bottom of the steps and peered in at Caroline. He saw something he never EVER wished to see. Falling backwards, he sank to the ground furiously rubbing his eyes saying "Oh my God, erase please…sweet baby Jesus please erase."

Lizzy started laughing and said "Will, what on earth?"

He didn't even look up, he just pointed into the room still rubbing his eyes. Lizzy looked in and even though she never wanted to see this either, she couldn't stop laughing. There on the couch was Caroline. She had somehow flipped so that her feet were resting over the back of the couch and her head was resting on the floor. She had managed to throw of the blanket so she slept in her birthday suit. If that was bad enough, she was snoring and whistling upon exhale. Then on top of that she was FARTING! Her farting was loud. Lizzy was surprised that hadn't heard it from all the way upstairs. Leaning a little further in Lizzy gasped and started coughing. She fell back by Will and sank to the ground trying to stop choking. Will looked over to her and patted her on the back while looking at her questioningly.

"Smell it…it smells like…bad eggs…oh God…such bad…eggs…can't breathe…"

Will started chuckling while she glared at him.

"Okay so based on what you smelled, we will have to hold our breath and make a quiet run for it. You ready?"

"Yep, let's go…I can't listen to that anymore. I am torn between laughing and actually feeling bad for her."

"Well I was just laughing at her but you pity her. Let's go."

True to their word they held their breath and made their quiet escape to the kitchen. They found the tea and started the water. They worked together silently and efficiently. By the time the water started to boil, they had muffins ready and Will grabbed the tea pot before it started to whistle. With their breakfast in hand they headed out onto the back porch. They hesitated on where to sit. They wanted to sit together on the beach to watch the sunrise. They finally decided they just needed to go with it. Will sat down between Lizzy bent legs and leaned back against her chest. Though he never thought he would find himself in this kind of embrace, he found he like being held by Lizzy.

"When we get our bodies back we will need to sit like this again. I like leaning against you, feeling you behind me."

Lizzy groaned. The dream that she had been having tonight was not terrifying it was erotic. In her dream they had done just as Will was suggesting and 'his' body was beginning to betray her thoughts.

"Honey, you better stop before you start something you can't finish. Even if we did have sex with each other in each other's body, you are still on my period so not for two more days."

"Two more days…got it. I will hold onto that promise."

"What promise?"

"The one I see in you."

"You aren't even looking at me, how can you see me?"

"I don't have to look with my eyes to see you, my heart does that for me."

Smiling at that, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed his ear whispering "I promise" as they saw the first light of dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it is so late on Sunday but I was trying to get to where I wanted to end my chapter. I hope everyone has a good week and look for Chapter 7 next Sunday. Please leave me a review. Let me know how you are feeling. You like it, you hate it, you're not sure. I hope you enjoy. *Picture of Lizzy/Will's bikini is on my profile.**

~*Chapter 6*~

The sun was peaking over the horizon. Lizzy and Will sat peacefully while the ocean breeze whipped through their hair.

"Baby as much as I love your hair, how do you control it? This is getting ridiculous!"

Lizzy had been having a very hard time holding in her laughter and she was surprised that Will could not feel that since his back was pressed quite nicely to her front. They were sitting on the beach having finished their breakfast when the morning ocean breeze began to pick up. Lizzy's thick and long curly hair started to misbehave and Will had tried to ignore it. After probably the seventh time of having the hair all of a sudden appear in his mouth Will had had enough and begged Lizzy to help him control this beautiful beast.

"What do you think I can do? I can't stop the breeze." She teased.

"You can do something. You are not always eating your hair. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen you eat your hair. You must have some trick to make it behave. If not, I am surprised you haven't cut it." Realizing what he just said he quickly turned and all but tackled Lizzy to the sand. "FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! I LOVE YOUR HAIR! PLEASE DON'T CUT IT!"

Lizzy threw her head back and started laughing loudly. The look on 'her' face when Will tackled her was one of true horror. Of course she knew that he loved her hair. Since the switched bodies she has caught him running 'her' fingers through 'her' hair many times. Of course Lizzy loved her hair the way it was so she had no problem making that promise.

"Baby, don't worry. It is safe to say that I will never cut my hair, trust me. My mother cut my hair when I was a teenager very short. She said it was the fashion but we quickly found out that it doesn't matter if its fashion because some people just don't have the right kind of hair for those fashionable styles. My hair had resembled a poodle. No matter what we did it was a big poofy, curly, mess. Let's just say I never let my mother near me with scissors again."

Though he thought the image of Lizzy perpetually running away from Mrs. Bennet was funny, he couldn't deny the relief he felt that Lizzy had and will never have any plans to cut her beautiful soft hair.

"Thank God. I love your hair." He snuggled in closer to her as they laugh entwined in the sand. "By the way, I will have to see the pictures of you as a teenager. Actually all of your pictures."

"I don't think so Mister, absolutely not going to happen!"

"Aww…please, baby? I promise I won't laugh. I have to know what our kids will look like."

"Kids! You are already thinking about kids?"

Will looked up into 'his' eyes, seeing her soul through them. "Well I am not the type of guy that desires to many different women. I only want one woman. A woman to be my best friend, my lover, my wife, the mother of my children. I want to be committed to one woman who I just with everything I am, and that woman is you. It has always only been you. I have never once felt the way I feel about you for someone else."

Having another tear escape from behind the prison of 'his' lashes she smiled softly at him and leaned up to press a tender kiss to 'her' lips. "I know, I feel the same way."

Having been totally lost in their own world, they failed to here the approach of Jane and Charlie.

"Hey guys. Nice move Will." Charlie was smirking but he was really quite relieved to see things working out so well for Will. He has been one of the few people privy to the many different emotions that Will Darcy feels but will not show. Somehow Charlie has just always been able to read Will. He can tell when Will is content or when he is pain, and generally Will's facial expression rarely changes. He knew there was someone who Will wanted. He admitted this to Jane as well as the fact that he was surprised the woman was Elizabeth. He personally felt that Will and Elizabeth would be great together and had mentioned this to Will but Will denied having any feelings for her. _I guess true love was the one emotion I was not privy to._ He thought as he watched Lizzy immediately stand up to brush the sand off her body. "Wow Liz, I think you just proved how much time you have been spending with him." Seeing Elizabeth's confusion he elaborated, "its just that looked just like something Will would have done having been taken unawares. I guess since you were on top of him he couldn't get up quite so quickly." Charlie, oblivious to the intense stare Jane was giving, chuckled at his jab.

Will quickly realized that he and Lizzy were under an intense scrutinizing stare from Jane who was trying to figure out why Liz was acting so much like Will and Will was acting so much like Liz. As she looked closer at Will, Lizzy turned 'his' head over to look at Jane. Jane gasped. While Charlie turned to her to figure out what was wrong with her, she continued to stare at who she thought was Will. She looked deep into 'his' eyes and she knew. She was seeing her sister through Will's eyes. Turning to look at 'Liz' she could see the intense stare that is the tell tale evidence you are looking at William Darcy.

"Nothing is wrong Charlie, my throat is just really dry. Would you mind going back to the house to fetch me some water?" She turned to Charlie and fluttered her lashes. Not that she needed to, Charlie would do anything Jane asked of him. Without a word, he turned and was off like a shot.

She turned back to look at 'Will' and said "Okay Lizzy, what happened. I want the truth and it better be quick because Charlie is fast."

Having glanced at Will, knowing there was nothing they could say to deny it she quickly explained what happened. Though she hated to relive the pain both she and Will experienced that day she knew it would better help Jane understand Lizzy's rapid change in her feelings for Will.

Jane always knew that Lizzy was attracted to Will. She also believed that would make a great couple if only they could stop fighting each other to see that they belong together. Feeling awful for the struggle they were going through and seeing the fear in both of their eyes that they may never return to their own bodies she fell onto Lizzy holding her while pulling Will down to hold him as well.

This was the scene that Charlie came upon. To say he was stunned was too little a statement. There was his Janie on top of Will, with Lizzy on top of Jane.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" He didn't mean it to come out quite so strong knowing that Will would never try to take Jane away from him but it was unavoidable when a man comes upon his fiancé laying on top of his best friend.

Jane quickly rolled off of Lizzy and sat up looking over to Charlie with wide eyes. Both she and Will were stunned to silence. Neither of them had ever heard that tone from Charlie, not even when dealing with Caroline. Lizzy was quicker to regain her senses and was able, thanks to her quick wit, to come up with a believable excuse.

"Charlie, calm down. It's not what it looks like. I was just telling Jane how sorry I am for how I have treated her and her family. I told her of my feelings for Lizzy and how they have been of long term. I didn't want her to second guess my love for Lizzy and have that come between them. I think Jane was just a little overwhelmed and wanted to hug me in thanks but since I am still sitting in the sand, she ended up just falling on top of me pulling Lizzy with her." Lizzy was able to not only come up with this great excuse but while she was speaking she emanated the firm, calm, and trusting tone that Will uses when speaking with Charles.

Will had been watching Lizzy thinking that she was a better actress than she originally thought. That sounded just like him had he been in his own body and come up with this explanation. He looked over to Charlie and saw that once again he was easily swayed from the truth. He felt his frown take over once again, feeling the shame and guilt that he doubted he would ever be rid of for separating Jane and Charlie. Especially since finding himself trapped in Lizzy's body, he was able to spend quite a bit of time with Jane that normally NO ONE would ever see but Lizzy. He once again found that he and Jane were more similar than he could ever have imagined. Maybe if he had better known himself, he would have been able to see Jane more clearly from the start.

"Will, why don't we let the girls spend some quality sister time together on the beach and you and I hit the golf course." Charlie moved to Lizzy's side and whispered, "You know since Jane and I want to have our wedding as soon as possible to make up for all the time we had to spend apart, this could be one of the last times the girls get to spend alone."

Charlie had such a pleading puppy face on that made Lizzy want to laugh, knowing that this was not the first time the Will had been subjected to said face and gave in. She knew her Will could be such a hard ass but when it came to the people that he cared for he could such a pushover. She glanced over to Will and saw that he recognized the face and was already giving into Charlie's plans.

Even though she had never once been golfing she didn't think it looked that hard so she found herself agreeing to the plans. "Okay, well let me just go change. Lizzy, would you like to come with me back to the house to change into your swimsuit?"

Will smiled and said "Of course. I will be right back Jane. Have fun Charlie."

Will reached out and took Lizzy's hand as they walked back to the beach house. "Baby, have you ever been golfing before?"

"No but it can't be that hard. I mean, all you have to do is hit the ball with the club right?"

"Yes but it is a tiny bit more complicated than that. Just do your best and have fun. If Charlie asks just say that you are too busy thinking about me…I mean I am too busy thinking about you…I mean…"

"Yes, honey I know what you mean. Don't worry. Charlie seems to be pretty easy to distract so I will just let him talk and talk about Jane if I completely suck."

She smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. Not having passed the pleasure of kissing Lizzy, Will followed her with his eyes in a daze but quickly came into focus when he saw what was in her hands.

Lizzy had walked over to 'her' suitcase that she had packed for Will and pulled out the most modest bikini she had. She would never wear those bikinis that Lydia and Kitty seemed to favor. _How can one walk around in only string,_ she thought once again. Her bikinis, while not strings, were still a little revealing. She had decided to give Will her purple bikini. She felt that this would be the most comfortable for him. She handed it to him and sent him off to the bathroom to change while she searched through 'his' suitcase for something appropriate for golf.

"Uh…Lizzy…I think I need…uh, I need your help."

Lizzy turned to see Will holding the bikini with his right hand while is left held the towel he had wrapped around her body.

"I just…I have never…" He was stuttering so badly and mumbling so much she could barely understand him. On top of that, he wouldn't even look at her and was blushing brighter than the sun. She walked up to him and bent 'his' body down so that she could look up into 'her' eyes.

"Will, honey whats wrong? It is just a bikini. Plus, this is a private beach. No one will see you but Jane and she won't make fun of you because you're in my body. Don't worry so much."

He finally looked up and was blurted out in a loud voice that seemed to echo through the resulting silence in the room, "I'M A VIRGIN!"

Lizzy was stunned. She felt like she was in shock. She didn't know how to process this information. Though she was also a virgin she just couldn't understand why Will was. She understood and accepted to some degree that she was a virgin due to her mouth. She had had opportunities but she always seem to intimidate the guys to the point that they decided it was just nice to make-out. All of her sisters, even Mary, had had sex but not her. She didn't know what to focus on with Will. Should she address his virginity or should she ask why being a virgin seemed to be the topic at this moment.

Will was standing there, in a towel, having a inner meltdown. He couldn't believe that he told Lizzy he was a virgin. Of course he was but that wasn't what he meant to say. He knew Lizzy was probably experienced. _Nobody can be that good at kissing and not have had sex_, he thought feeling that he was a horrible kisser. He had only kissed one girl before Lizzy and that had been because his Cousin Richard dared him to kiss the girl he had been crushing on for a few weeks in High School. Immediately after the kiss, she had slapped her hand across her mouth and ran to the nearest trashcan to throw up. Will remembered being mortified. Richard was rolling on the ground laughing while Will cupped his hand over his mouth to smell his breath. He couldn't smell anything other than mint so it must've been because he was such as a bad kisser. After that, he never tried to kiss another woman again. Even Georgie. She would give him a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight but he would never kiss her. To say he was shocked that Lizzy was not sick after kiss was a good way to describe his feelings, however, the fear of kissing her was greatly outweighed by the pleasure of kissing her. He would kiss her until she told him otherwise.

Though it was not the issue he was currently dealing with, it is the reason why he has this current dilemma. He didn't know how to put on the bikini. It should be simple but they make women's clothes so darn complicated. A man's swimsuit is on tug up and one tug down, pretty simple. A woman's…yea, not so much. Will had spent 10 minutes staring at the bathing suit trying to figure out the best way to approach this task before he gave up. He decided after being in Lizzy's body, there is nothing that can embarrass him anymore in front of her. He was wrong on that too because now he was standing there, mortified, watching as she thought through what to say to that little revelation.

"Uh…okay, maybe we should come back to that later since Charlie and Jane are waiting downstairs. But…what does being a virgin have to putting on a swimsuit?"

"Well I, uh…don't know how to put it on."

Understanding dawned on her. She thought, _How could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't know how to put them on. Good Lord, I didn't even know until I was a teenager and I had to have Jane show me._

"It's alright Will. Truthfully, I didn't know how to put them on either until after puberty. I would only ever wear a one piece. Come on I'll help you."

She led him back into the bathroom and told him to drop the towel. He did and she held out the bottoms and told him to put 'her' hands on 'his' shoulders for balance. She had him put his legs through and pulled up that bottoms, arranging them so that none of 'her' goods were showing. After some struggle, they finally got the top on and Will was ready to find whoever decided women's fashion she be so complicate and sue them. When he said this, Lizzy burst out laughing.

"I totally agree but it's the world we live in. Just be thankful you're a guy."

"You mean I was a guy."

She noticed his defeated tone and gently put 'his' hands on 'her' cheeks, "and you WILL be a man again. We just have to figure this out but I believe that we will. Have faith and trust in us."

He leaned forward and kissed because let's face it…he just couldn't resist.

Lizzy quickly changed and they headed done the stairs to find Jane and Charlie waiting for them. Within the blink of an eye, Caroline was there practically on top of Lizzy.

"Oh Will, I am so glad you are here. We are going to have so much fun together on the beach." She was clutching Lizzy's arm and very obviously trying to pull Lizzy away from Will.

Caroline, having seen Jane and Charlie in their bathing suits, ran to change into her most provocative suit. She was going to teach Eliza a thing or two and show Will the woman he was truly meant to be with.

Charlie stepped in before a cat-fight started as Will's face was one of thunder, making Charlie think that Lizzy was jealous. _Of course who wouldn't be jealous if someone was throwing themselves at your significant other?_ He thought. "Well Caroline, you are actually going to have to do without Will for a couple hours. Will and I are hitting the golf course while you ladies enjoy the beach."

With that said, Charlie kissed Jane on the cheek and pushing Lizzy in the back out the door and to the car where their clubs sat waiting.

Will and Jane looked at each other and shook their heads not believing how Caroline could act this way. They heard the crunch from the gravel drive as Lizzy and Charlie left.

"Well _Lizzy_, shall we grab some drinks and sandwiches for the beach."

Will turned, smiling at Jane's teasing. "Sounds like a plan."

They headed for the kitchen leaving Caroline fuming at being so dismissed, and by her own brother. They had just finished packing the cooler when they heard the crunch from the gravel drive.

Jane looked at Will confused. "They can't be back already. How long does golfing take?"

Will laughed, "They probably just forgot something. Shall we go see before Caroline molests Lizzy?"

Jane was laughing so hard she had tears coming down her face and Will was discovering that every time he laughs hard in Lizzy's body he gets the hiccups. Jane opened the front door and Will saw someone he never expected to see at Charlie's beach house.

"What are you doing here Aunt Catherine?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I have a clinical exam tomorrow that I have to cram for. I wanted to give you something to tempt you to continue reading. I don't think anyone will see where this is going but leave me a review and give me your guess. I hope you enjoy. Have a good week and we will see you next Sunday. ~Mandy**

~*Chapter 7*~

"You presume far too much to dare to address me as Aunt Catherine, MISS Bennet!" Will's felt his mouth drop and his eyes widen due to his little slip and the fact that his Aunt knew Elizabeth. He didn't know that they knew each other. _Why would she not say that she had met Aunt Catherine?_ He thought in confusion. Without missing a beat, his Aunt continued with her vicious barrage of words. "I can see your surprised that I know who you are but do not mistake, I know more than you think I do. I know who your family is, in particular your mother. I know she is a vile woman who should not even be permitted to POLLUTE THIS EARTH! I know that you were supposed to marry Mr. Collins and that you deserted him in order to continue your plan to ensnare my nephew. You were to marry Mr. Collins, who is a respectable man, only to try to use your ASSETS to make my nephew forget himself in a moment of weakness by a skilled little slut!..."

Jane was astonished with the vitriol that this woman, who she had never seen before, was spewing forth about her family. She looked over to Will and saw him frozen in a state of shock. Deciding to believe that he was reacting much like she was and not that he actually was considering any of these falsehoods as truth, she reached deep down to find the backbone that she rarely ever had to use since Lizzy was usually there to take charge. She drew herself up to her full height and said, "ENOUGH!" She did not scream it, but she said it loud enough and with a firmness that Will had never heard from her before.

Surprising his Aunt with her authority, Mrs. DeBourgh found herself silenced for the first time in her life. She turned to look at the woman who spoke and saw a classically beautiful woman with a fierce fire visible in her pale blue eyes. She opened her mouth to address her when she was interrupted by said beauty.

"How DARE you! You come to MY fiance's house to attack MY sister and MY family. Just WHO do you think you are? You have no business here. If your nephew has a relationship with someone, it is HIS decision NOT YOURS! I don't know what century you think you live in but in this one you are trespassing on private property. If you do not wish to have your high and mighty ASS carted off by the POLICE than I suggest you leave immediately! I will not have you threatening my sister or the man that I hope to one day call my brother. Leave, NOW!"

Will had turned to stare open mouthed at Jane. He knew that he had been blinded by her personality to see her true self before but he never expected to hear her take a stance such as this. He was not even sure that Lizzy would have been able to anticipate this kind of strength from Jane. His Aunt stood there, almost in the same condition as Will but he noticed that she was shaking. At first he thought it was in anger that Jane had spoken to her in such a manner, since he knew of no one who had spoken to her in such a way, but as he looked closer he realized that it was due to fear. His Aunt, somewhere during Jane's defence, had pissed her pants in her fright. Jane was so firm that she had intimidated Catherine DeBourgh to pee her pants. Will felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. He could not believe that Jane had frightened the Big Bad Wicked Witch (a nickname he and his cousin Richard called Aunt Catherine when no one else was about) but then he remembered Lizzy's fierce defense for her family when he had asked her out. Though Lizzy and Jane were two very different women, they both had a fierce love for their family that they could protect and defend when it was needed. He knew that his family was too a strong family that could and would defend against slander but the only ones he could really count on to act out of love would be Georgiana and Richard. The rest of his family was in love with the family name and the power of said name.

He had felt the shame of his assumptions when Lizzy had knocked him down off his high horse but seeing the visual proof of how he had acted and being on the receiving end of it devastated him. He could not believe how he had treated Lizzy, the woman that he knew he loved more than his own life. He started to feel a stinging in his eyes but was distracted by a snort coming from the direction of the stairs. He turned and saw Caroline standing there, holding her nose in the air and smirking at him. Jane was currently pushing the piss-stunned Mrs. DeBourgh out the front door so Caroline approached Will and said, "Don't you see _Eliza_? Not only do his friends believe he is too good for you but his own family cannot bear to be connected with you and your _lovely_ family. If you truly care for William, which I doubt, you should retract your claws and set him free.

Stunned that so many people would go so far as to verbally assault Elizabeth because she was with him, he felt the tears that were stinging his eyes finally spill over. He turned and saw Jane looking at him, truly concerned and fled from the room to cry in solitude.

He fell onto the bed he was sharing with Lizzy, overwhelmed with his inability to stop crying. He certainly had felt sad before, especially when his parents had died, but he had never in his life not been able to stop crying. He heard the door open and soon felt the bed dip as someone sat down on the bed behind him.

"Will…it's alright. Shhh…calm down. Lizzy is not going to leave you because of what anyone says. Lizzy is very strong emotionally. You have seen how our mother can me and you can probably imagine what it was like for Lizzy to grow up bearing the brunt of our mother's criticism."

Jane had been lightly stroking Will's hair and the action was quite soothing. Will felt his tears easing but still could not completely stop. He rolled over and looked up to Jane, with his head now resting on the pillow his face had previously been buried in.

"I know how strong Lizzy is, it is one of the things I love most about her. I just can't believe how much of a fool I was. I can't believe that my family cares so much more for the status of our name than they actually do for me. That they would treat Lizzy that way, to attack her when I was not there. What would she have thought of me and the family that I want her to join so badly had she been here, in her own body today? I never thought I would say this but I am glad we switched bodies so I could spare her that." He saw that Jane was still looking at him in concern. "I don't know why I can't seem to stop crying. I feel so out of control. My head hurts so bad."

"Will, are you on Lizzy's period?"

"What? How did you know that?"

Laughing at the amazement she saw in his face she said, "Well, it is pretty common for women who live together to have the cycles at the same time. Lizzy and I in particular seem to have always been on ours at the same time because we shared a room growing up and then moved into our apartment when we moved out."

"Wow, that is so weird. So you're on yours now too?"

"Yea, Charlie was quite disappointed that are celebrating our engagement would have to wait a week."

"But why does me being on Lizzy's period matter?"

"Well, often times when we are experiencing our visits from Aunt Flow our emotions shoot out of whack. We are extremely emotional and sometimes we find ourselves crying and unable to stop. So, don't worry about being overwhelmed right now. Your hormones are just out of whack right now. All you need is Lizzy."

"Why?"

"Well, I have found that just having Charlie hold me during those times is just the ticket. All you need is to be able to talk with Lizzy."

"So Lizzy knows about this little trick?"

"Well, not from personal experience. She knows from what I have told her. She may have had a few dates in college but none of them lasted longer than 2 or 3 movies. She always seemed to intimidate the guys with her intellect. Well, too bad for them. You won't be scared away will you Will?"

"Definitely not. I have been waiting my whole life for Lizzy. I am never letting her go."

"Good. Now, I will go make you some herbal tea to help settle you. Just stay in bed and relax. Lizzy and Charlie should be home soon so just rest."

"Thank you Jane, for everything." He was trying to thank her for standing against Aunt Catherine when he couldn't find the strength.

"I have a feeling you will be my brother soon enough, Will. Us Bennet's stick together."

She shut the door softly and Will found himself once again overwhelmed, this time from the sisterly love he felt coming from Jane. Sisterly affection not just for Lizzy, but he realized that she truly did see him as her brother.

Downstairs, Jane was just pouring the water for the tea when she heard the crunch from the gravel drive. _Please, let it be Charlie and Lizzy!_ She thought tiredly. She was able to stand her own against Mrs. DeBourgh but that was because she was defending Lizzy and Will. She has exhausted her store of inner strength. She saw Lizzy come in through the door, practically carrying Charlie.

"My GOD, what happened Li-Will? Sweetie, are you alright?" She looked up at Lizzy "What happened?"

Before Lizzy had a chance to reply Charlie started mumbling incoherently, "Jane…lovely, sexy…my…Ja, come…come to…pretty pink…pink tits…"

Jane turned red in embarrassment to have Charlie refer to her 'pink tits' in front of Lizzy. "What on earth happened?"

Lizzy covered Charlie's mouth with her hand to prevent him from letting more little secrets slip. Lizzy had heard her fair share on the way home from the golf course but Jane didn't need to know about that, seeing as it would only embarrass her and she doubted Charlie would be able to remember anything about today.

"Well…um, I was trying to hit the ball…you know those damn balls are so small, how are you supposed to hit them?...Uh, anyways…I was swinging to hit the ball and…uh, I must've hit it wrong…uh, because it uh, went sideways and uh,…hit Charlie on the side of the head." Lizzy bit her lip at the end of her explanation. She knew that Jane was on her period since Will was on hers, and she knew that this would cause Jane to cry even if she realized Charlie would be alright.

As if to prove her point, Lizzy saw Jane shut her eyes with a steady stream of tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Lizzy sat Charlie down on one of the kitchen chairs and got him situated with his head resting on the table with him still mumbling, though at this point it sounded like he was trying to sing something. Lizzy reached for Jane and pulled her into a hug while gently rubbing her back.

"I am so sorry, Jane. Will tried to warn me that golf was more difficult than just hitting a ball but I didn't listen. I am so sorry. I am sure Charlie will be fine. I think he will just have one Hell of a headache tomorrow. Please say you forgive me."

Jane pulled back and smiled at Lizzy. "Liz, it's alright. It was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt him and you took care of him. I am sure he will be fine, though I am not happy he is hurt. I will take him from here but you need to go see Will, and take this tea with you."

"Will? Where is he? What's wrong? Is it cramps?" Lizzy was surprised to realize that Will's absence was why she felt so uneasy when walking into the house.

"Don't worry Liz, he will be fine but he needs you." Jane gently turned her sister toward the stairs and gave her a push.

Lizzy tried to walk up the stairs as quick as she could without spilling the tea. She opened the door and saw Will on the bed with his head buried in the pillow. She walked up to the bed and set the tea on the end table. She looked down and saw that he had tear tracks running down 'her' cheeks. His eyes looked red and seemed to be swollen shut. Knowing that her face looks like that when she has been crying, she ran 'his' hand through 'her' hair. She kept up a gentle steady stroke that soothed Will into a sense of pure relaxation. Somewhere in Will's subconscious, he could feel that Lizzy was with him and fell into a desperately needed sleep.

A couple hours later Will woke and found that he was laying on top of Lizzy. He was straddling 'his' hips and had 'her' arms wrapped tightly around 'his' chest. He settled his chin on Lizzy's chest and watched her sleep, feeling her love for him through her embrace even in her unconscious state.

Feeling that she was being watched, Lizzy opened one eye and saw Will gazing at her with such love that it made her breath catch in her chest. She closed her eye again, smiled, and hugged Will to her tighter.

"How are you feeling? Were you having cramps? You know, Motrin will become your best friend before you know it."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I wasn't having any cramps. Jane and I just had a surprise visit and it quite upset me. Then once I got crying I couldn't seem to stop. Then I kind of freaked out because I couldn't stop crying. Jane convinced me that is normal for women when experiencing something called Aunt Flow. What is Aunt Flow by the way?"

Lizzy laughed and explained that that was what she and Jane called their monthly PMS. Seeing the humor in her eyes remembering a special time between her and Jane, Will found him smiling what he was sure a goofy smile.

"Where are Jane and Charlie?" Will saw Lizzy's smile disappear from her face. "What is it, Baby"

Finding it difficult to look him in the eye, she glanced at him and said, "Uh, well…you know how you told me golfing was more difficult than just hitting a ball." Feeling more than seeing him nod she continued, "well, I sort of hit the ball wrong and it flew sideways and hit Charlie in the side of the head. He's okay, but he was a little woozy on the way home."

There was a few moments of silence than Will burst out laughing. Lizzy not really seeing the humor in this situation glared at him.

"Oh Lizzy, it's more funny for the irony. When I was teaching Charlie how to play golf he did the same thing and the ball hit me in the head. He is going to have quite a headache tomorrow…" Will trailed off because he couldn't stop laughing. Finally seeing the humor in the situation, she joined in the laughter.

"Okay, well…now that that's out of the way. Why don't you tell me about this surprise visit you and Jane had today."

He immediately stopped laughing and looked up into 'his' eyes. "Have you talked to Jane?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me anything other than that you needed me. Honey, just tell me what happened. We'll work through whatever it is together."

So he did, he told her everything that happened. When he was done, he saw an angry expression on 'his' face he started to frantically apologize. He was frightened that she would leave him because she didn't want to be associated with Catherine DeBourgh.

"Will, stop. I am not angry at you, and I am not going to leave you. I know it will take time for both of us but you are going to have to get used to my presence because I am never leaving you. I am angry because your Aunt has made you feel so unloved. Even if many of your family don't show their feelings openly, like you used to do, does not mean they do not care for you. If it takes the rest of my life, I will make sure that you feel the love you deserve."

She was looking firmly into his eyes and watched as he once again started to cry uncontrollably. He crawled into her lap, wrapping his legs around her waist and started kissing her. She placed her hands on his back holding him to her while he had his hands on the back of her head preventing them from breathing.

The door to the room flew open and slammed into the wall, leaving a door-knob sized hole in the plaster. They broke their kiss but did not put any space between them. They both turned to look at the interruption and saw Caroline Bingley standing there red-faced and shaking.

"YOU BITCH! HE'S MINE! I WILL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND STEAL FROM ME!" With that said, she flew at Will. Before she could reach him, someone tackled her to the ground. All they could see was a blur of red and blonde hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am sorry it has been a few weeks since posting. I had a family emergency and had to fly to Maryland. I was in the air when I realized I left my laptop at home. My laptop is like air for me so I understand the torture you have been feeling. I hope this meets your expectations and as always reviews are GREATLY desired. Enjoy ~*Mandy**

~*Chapter 8*~

"…LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"…BITE ME BITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!"

The two women were using every advantage they could find to gain the upper hand on their opponent. Caroline was using her sharp 3 inch orange nails to slash at the young women while she used her speed and agility of youth to avoid the blows. Caroline was seriously outmatched against this young upstart, her pathetic obsession to have Will being the only reason giving her the energy to fight. She was rapidly losing steam and she could see that she was not having much of an impact on her young opponent. The main reason that her opponent was not flagging was her fierce determination to protect her brother and Lizzy from this mad women seemed to fuel her with an unstoppable amount of energy. Will and Lizzy were frozen in disbelief watching the two volatile women.

"Georgie?..."

Lizzy looked back to Will's face and could see that in his emotional state he was going to be no help to Georgiana. She gently but swiftly slid Will off her lap and made her way to the red and blonde blur. She managed to grab Georgiana and Caroline by their shirts and released Georgiana in the direction of the bed where Will was sitting. She picked Caroline up by grabbing her upper arms and lifting. While Caroline thought she had won Will she relaxed into Lizzy's grasp. Placing Caroline down outside the door, she slammed the door quickly before Caroline could realize what had happened. She locked the door, resting back against the wood as Caroline began her screeching yet again this time accompanied by banging on the door.

Looking back at the bed she saw that Will had pulled Georgiana to him and was holding her like she was dying. He looked so worried and still had not gained the upper hand on his emotions. Georgiana was confused for the most part. She knew that Lizzy liked her and cared about her for Will's sake but seeing her so upset for her well-being was mightily confusing. She sat there with a furrowed brow, awkwardly patting Will on the back.

Lizzy had to bring her fist to her mouth to prevent Will and Georgiana for seeing her smile. It wasn't that she was happy about what had taken place, she just couldn't believe that it had happened to begin with. Approaching the bed, she held out her hand for Georgiana who grasped it firmly. She pulled her to her enveloping her in a gentle hug that she remembered seeing Will give her on a few occasions.

"It's alright Georgie, I think Elizabeth is just thankful that you are alright after defending her so powerfully." Lizzy made wide eyes to Will over Georgiana's head.

Understanding the message, Will jumped to his feet and apologized for confusing Georgiana. Seeing she still wasn't convinced Lizzy offered, "Elizabeth is experiencing her time of the month, so she is just feeling really emotional right now."

In a flash, Georgiana's face cleared and she hugged Will again in complete understanding of what 'she' was going through.

There was a light knock on the door and they could hear Jane's soft voice from the other side. Lizzy opened the door realizing the screeching had stopped and Jane stepped in.

"I am sorry, I just wanted you to know that Charlie is driving Caroline to the train station. He bought her a ticket to Louisa's and called to tell her he was shipping Caroline to them. I am so sorry Georgiana for that welcome. Charlie is mortified."

Georgiana hurried to put Jane at ease, "Please do not worry Jane. I am absolutely fine. I may have a few bruises but I was more worried about her attacking Lizzy and Will to worry about that. I am sorry for surprising you. I hope you don't mind that I came up to join you all. I know that Will said that you wanted them to celebrate with you but I need to come see Will immediately."

"Don't worry, it is perfectly alright. I will go make sure the guestroom is ready for you."

After Jane closed the door, Will turned to Georgiana and asked what was wrong. Georgiana looked a little confused that 'Lizzy' was asking her instead of 'Will' but she looked over to Lizzy and said, "Uncle Henry stopped by with Aunt Catherine. She was a mess, just yelling about you and Lizzy. When Uncle Henry finally got her to be quiet he asked where you were. I told him you were away with friends on vacation. I asked him why of course and he said that Aunt Catherine told him about the harlot that you had the gall to be marrying and he needed to talk to you about it straight away. I told him you would be away for a little while but that I would go to you to give you the message. He decided that was fine so he left with Aunt Catherine. Why do you think he needs to talk to you?"

Lizzy looked to Will, who looked like he had not a clue in the world, so she said, "Well, it's probably nothing to worry about. We will leave and head home tomorrow to make sure everything is alright."

Will couldn't believe that Lizzy knew so precisely what he would've said. They were gaining so much knowledge of each other that they could almost read each other's mind.

The next morning saw Lizzy driving Will's car back home with Will in the passenger seat and Georgiana asleep in the back.

"So, what do you think your uncle needs to talk to you about?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Will just shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea. I hope he doesn't believe all the nonsense Aunt Catherine was spewing but he has never asked to speak to me urgently like this so I don't know whether to be worried." He look over to Lizzy and ran 'her' and through 'his' hair and said, "I think it will be okay." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile but he was actually quite nervous. He had rarely had any serious conversations with his Uncle. He would see him for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and anything serious to do with Georgiana. He had never been 'summoned' like this before and he was starting to feel really nauseous, although that could be a side effect of this darn period that he was really starting to question the necessity of such a function.

By the time the pulled into the drive, Georgiana was awake and not helping Will's anxiousness by continually asking Lizzy if 'he' thought he was in serious trouble. Will rushed out of the car, stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door for good measure.

Lizzy laughed and told Georgiana that she was going to check on Lizzy and then call Uncle Henry. Watching her dash off to the kitchen for a snack, Lizzy smirked. She had always liked Will's sister but she has become very entertaining, just by being herself. She has also quite enjoyed seeing how Will interacts with his sister. And it had been downright hilarious watching Will interact with her and trying to be Lizzy. _My poor man was never slated for acting._ She thought.

She made her way upstairs and gently knocked on Will's door. Hearing some muffled exclamation that sounded somewhat welcoming, she opened the door and found Will lying face down diagonally across the bed. She straddled 'her' hips and began messaging Will's upper and lower back.

He began moaning at the feeling of 'his' strong hands working away the soreness from his back. "Hmmmm…ummmm…mmmmm…hm, Lizzy?"

"Yes." His mouth was still buried in the comforter so she was smiling while biting 'his' lip to keep from laughing. She knew that wouldn't feel good for him since she was sitting on him.

"Lizzy, you are the best BEST boyfriend EVER!"

"Why thank you Sweetpea, I think you are a pretty great girlfriend."

Will turned his head to the side and finally realized what he said. The next thing they knew they were laughing so hard tears were falling down their cheeks and Lizzy had Will wrapped up in 'his' arms.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and they looked over to see none other then Aunt Catherine.

"What in the Devil is going on in here? Why do you have this HARLOT in your room?"

Will saw his Uncle Henry peer around his Aunt and roll his eyes. Will and Lizzy couldn't help but smile at that which set the old bat off yet again.

"DON'T YOU BE SMILING ABOUT THIS! THIS IS SERIOUS! THIS WOMAN COULD CLAIM YOU GOT HER PREGNANT, THEN GO SLEEP WITH ONE OF HER MANY CONQUESTS AND THEN YOU ARE UP SHIT CREEK WITHOUT A GODDAMN CANOE!"

She was turning red at an alarming rate and Henry just patted her on the arm and told her that it was time for her to leave.

"You better fix this Henry. This is all your fault, you know. I told you that you should've kept a closer watch on him and you did nothing. FIX IT!"

There was a lot of stomping, the door slammed, and then they heard car wheels spinning out.

"Well, now that she is gone…Will? Are you going to introduce me to your young lady there."

Will managed to not slip this time and waited for Lizzy to stand and help him up off the bed.

"Yes Uncle, this is Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth this is my Uncle Henry. Elizabeth's sister is engaged to my good friend Charlie Bingley." Lizzy said. She peeked over at Will and he was smirking back at her and winked, telling her that she was very convincing and said all the right things.

"Nice to meet you, my dear." Henry stepped forward and brought Will's hand to his lips in greeting.

Will looked to Lizzy and saw that she was laughing very much on the inside while he found nothing humerus in the situation. Never did he dream that his Uncle would ever kiss his hand and to be quite honest was an image he would have to burn out of his memory.

"Well Will, shall we leave your young lady to recoup from her encounter with Catherine and head to your office? I have a few things I would like to speak with you about."

"Of course, Uncle. Why don't you head on down, I'll be just a minute."

After Uncle Henry had shut the door Lizzy spun around looking frantic. "Will, what am I supposed to do? What am I to say?"

Will place 'her' hands on 'his' face and said calmly, "Baby, if anyone can do this you can. You are a much better actor then me. I can't really prepare you since I have no idea what he wants. Just think about me. You are the one person that knows me best, especially now."

Lizzy nodded and placed her faith in Will's belief in her. She headed down the stairs and looked back before entering his office to see Will poking his head around the corner, giving her a double thumbs up. She smirked at him and entered to find Uncle Henry sitting behind Will's desk, looking rather foreboding.

"Why don't you sit down Will."

Lizzy sat down keeping her borrowed eyes locked on Henry's blue ones. Henry held her gaze for what seemed like forever and then smiled. His eyes flickered down to the area of Will's desk in front of Lizzy. Lizzy looked down and gasped. She looked back up to Henry and saw that he had tears in his eyes. She looked back down and was speechless.

Henry tried to compose himself and said, "you're ready Will."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys, I am sooo sorry it has been 2 weeks since you have heard from me but I am alive and FINALLY done with my Finals. Here is the really good news…are you ready? For the rest of the summer, I am all yours. I am not taking any classes this summer so I will be able to dedicate that time to my writing. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and come back next Sunday for more. **

~*Chapter 9*~

She was locked in its sight. She couldn't move. She sat there, with Henry smiling from Will's chair, with her mouth hanging open. There, on Will's desk, was a jewelry box. One of those very old looking, antique jewelry boxes. A ring box to be precise.

"What are you waiting for, Will?"

Lizzy couldn't even look at Henry. She felt like a mouse trapped in the gaze of a snake. There is no moving. There is no running. There is only acceptance. Acceptance of your fate. Whether that fate is good or bad is beside the point. With a very shaky hand, she reached out and grasped the box. She sat just staring at the box in her hand, trying to get the message through to her hand to open the box. She could feel Henry becoming confused but there seemed to be nothing she could do to keep up with their charade.

She was eventually successful with popping the little box open and when she did she was stunned by the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Having a mother who was obsessed with finery gave her the skill to be able to approximate the cost of said ring. She felt like she was probably popping 'Will's' out of 'his' head when she realized that the ring sitting in her hand was probably between five hundred thousand to a million dollars.

Henry cleared his throat which caused her to look up. He looked confused but amusement seemed to be the greatest emotion visible on his face.

"Well, I thought you would have been prepared for why I wanted to see you but maybe your father didn't talk to you about it. Hmmm, I guess I should go back to our meeting then to clear a few things up. A few months before your father died, he called me and asked me to meet him for lunch. Now, your father and I used to meet for lunch quite often especially after your mother passed so I hadn't thought anything about it. His mind seemed to be elsewhere while we were eating and afterwards we came here because he had something he wanted to show me. He brought me straight in here and handed me this ring box. Before I opened it he said 'Henry, I am dying. The doctor couldn't tell me exactly how long I have but I wanted to make sure that Will and Georgie will be taken care of when I do go. This is Anne's engagement ring. You remember it has been in my family for generations and I plan for it to stay that way. I don't worry about the women who will marry Will for the first woman he dates will be the one he will marry.' I admittedly looked at him like he was crazy. He expected you to marry your first girlfriend, I mean who does that? I asked him why he believed that and he went on to say 'Will is a very private individual and very much like Anne. They think things through a million times before taking an action. Anne and I agree that when Will FINALLY decides to ask a girl out it will be the girl he will marry and likely won't find her until after college.' He was so sure, that I had to agree with him and it has turned out that they knew you even better than maybe you knew yourself. So when Catherine showed up on my doorstep claiming that some gold-digging whore was trying to trap you I asked her to explain. She said that you were dating a women named Elizabeth Bennet. So when Georgiana confirmed that you were dating Ms. Bennet and that you were on vacation, I knew it was time to give you the ring. You were probably wondering where it was but your father wanted to make sure that some family members, who would try to use you, would not find it."

She managed to close her mouth and nod. It's not that she didn't think of marriage with Will but she didn't know if he was thinking about it. Especially right now, they haven't even been together a month and the beginning of their relationship was filled with misunderstandings. She didn't want to assume and pressure Will into proposing. She wanted him to propose because he was ready. But what to do about this situation? Will was probably going to tackle her for information as soon as she stepped out of the office. She didn't want to tell him about the ring, she WASN'T going to tell him. She had made up her mind. She would wait. She would hide the ring and wait for Will to take the step.

"Thank you, Uncle. I am glad to understand the history behind my Mother's ring. I can't say I am not shocked but thank you for bringing it here and explaining things."

"It is no problem Will." He stood to leave and patted Lizzy on the back by the door. "By the way, for what it's worth, I approve. She is very lovely."

Lizzy was still smiling when Will came in. Quickly stuffing the jewelry box in her pocket she smiled at Will.

"What is it? What did he want? What did he say?"

"Will…slow down. One question at a time, please?" She held her hand out to him.

Taking her hand he pulled her to him and tucked his head under her chin and wrapped his arms around her. "Why were you smiling like that?

"Your Uncle, referring to you, stated that he approves of you and that you were a very lovely woman. I guess it just hit me as funny seeing as how you are a man."

He pinched her butt for that and smiled up at her. "Okay, now…what did he want?"

"He just wanted to tell me, well you, what your Aunt Catherine said when she showed up on her doorstep and that he didn't believe the thing she was saying about you, well me."

Will knows Lizzy very well. He was very observant before but he felt like he completely understood her now, having been in her body for the past several days. He noticed something didn't feel quite right when she said that. He stared into eyes trying to see the truth but Lizzy was actively hiding it at this point so he would have to wait until she let her guard down.

"Okay well…Georgie went to bed. Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the den."

"Where are you going?"

"Honey, you know people have to go to the bathroom at certain times of the day." She hoped by teasing him that she could distract him long enough to get rid of the evidence.

Worked like a charm. He laughed and said that he would grab the popcorn.

She quickly made her way into his bedroom. Shutting the door she ran to his closet. She had noticed that he had tons of drawers in a dresser in his closet. Some were big, some were small. She decided to place the ring in one of the small drawers hoping that he doesn't use all of them.

She ran as quietly as possible down the stairs and stood outside the den to catch her breath. When she had regained her composure, she entered to find Will standing in front of his media cabinet.

She stepped up behind him and slid her hands around his stomach and pressing herself into his back. She thought that it was a little strange that it was beginning to feel natural to be touching her own body. It was like her brain knew that it was her body or a woman's body that she was foundling but Will's. Will's soul was in there so there is where she will hold.

"What have you decided on?"

Will held up the movie and turned his head to catch her lips in a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"Um…I don't think I care what movie you chose if you are going to do that again."

He laughed and turned to put in Avatar before pulling her to the couch. He pushed her down into the corner of the couch and cuddle up into her lap. He thought it was weird that it didn't feel weird to have 'his' arms wrapped around him. But his subconscious knew that it was Lizzy holding him and he was okay with that.

"So why did you chose Avatar."

"I wasn't really looking, I was just waiting for and thinking of you. But now that I think about it, it was a great choice."

She smiled and said "why?"

Turning in her lap, he smirked and said "because…it is a) one I have seen several times so I won't really care about not watching and b) is one long Ass movie so it gives me a lot of time."

"Time for what?"

"To do this." He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

Before his lips reached hers she said "Damn you are brilliant."

He got in one chuckle before Lizzy pulled his lips to hers. There was nothing like kissing Lizzy. It didn't feel like he was kissing his lips. His soul knew Lizzy's was in there and so he was able to kiss 'his' lips and show her the passion and feelings he had for her.

His right hand slid around to run his fingers through and grip her hair. At his tug, she moaned and reached around to slide her hands down his back to his Ass. She pushed him down onto her moaning yet again to the unbelievably pleasurable pain of having Will pressing down onto the bulge in her pants. Will's free hand was not idle and began foundling her chest, playing with her right nipple while his lips moved to appreciate her neck just behind her ear.

He began to grind his hips down on Lizzy's unconsciously. There were caught in the heat and the passion of the moment and just went with the instincts. Lizzy's hands reached for the hem of Will's shirt while his hands played with the button on her jeans. His shirt whipped over his head and thrown somewhere and he felt Lizzy's hands unhook the latch on his bra. He popped the button on her jeans and knowing from experience, pulled the zipper down very carefully. He reached in and at the same time that he touch the heated skin of her cock, Lizzy's lips had wrapped around his right nipple. His head fell back and he found himself staring at the ceiling and seeing stars. His legs unconsciously had squeezed together causing his grip on her cock to tighten and Lizzy found her breath was hiding from her. Panting, she began to nibble lightly on his nipple and slid her hand down his underwear and grazed his clit. If he thought he saw stairs before, it was nothing compared to the galaxies that were blinding his eyes. She slid her nail between his lower lips and felt his hand begin to stroke her hard length quicker with slight turns at the head.

Feeling like she was not going to last long, she slipped her middle finger inside him. Will froze and felt himself grip Lizzy's finger with his inner muscles.

"Lizzy…Oh my God, Liz…Baby,…I'm not…I can't…"

"Shh…I know, it's alright Baby. I am right here. You can fall, I will catch you."

Hearing those words whispered into his ear and hearing her struggle to hold back, he let go. He rode her hand and felt his approaching climax building and building…then the explosion. He gripped Lizzy's head to his breast and tighten his grip on her length.

Recovering, he felt the tension in Lizzy's body and began stroking her cock again. He nibbled the skin of her neck and pressed himself into her chest. She felt herself cumming. She tried to hold back but it felt too good and she let go. She gasped and panted and felt herself cum onto Will's hand. She kept her head leaning back on the couch while Will help bring her down from her high. Lizzy grabbed Will's hand and licked his hand clean of 'her' seed while Will groaned and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Feeling Lizzy lay a peck on his lips his eyes opened to see her contented gaze on his face. She opened her arms wider and he fell into them. She maneuvered them down so that she was laying down on the couch with Will laying on top of her with his head in the crook of her neck.

Will's whisper came out of the dark, "I love you, Lizzy."

Feeling his body falling, this time into a contented slumber, she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too, Baby. I promise." She then shut her eyes to join Will in slumber where her dreams were waiting for her.

**A/N #2: Please leave me a review…I would love to hear what you think.**


	10. AN

**A/N: Hey all, I am so sorry it has been awhile since I updated. My computer crashed shortly after my finals and I have been working overtime to make up the money for a new laptop. I will be writing whenever I can borrow my sister's laptop, hopefully it will be maybe Monday that I will have a post ready. I have to re-write the chapters that I had ready. Thank you for following my story and I hope you will all enjoy what I have in store for you. ~Mandy**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. My computer died on my and I lost all my chapters. I was able to recover my previous chapters but the new ones are lost. Please bear with me while I try to catch up. My sister has been lending me her laptop while I wait for my replacement. I hope you enjoy this update. It's been a long time coming but I think it was time to settle this. Enjoy! ~Mandy**

~*Chapter 10*~

Will woke feeling very comfortable even though he had slept on the sofa for 8 hours. It was probably due to the fact that he had the arms of the woman he loved wrapped around him all night. He had never slept with a woman; he had not even hugged a woman other than his mother, sister, and his aunt.

Will was usually a very early riser, on a good day getting about 6 hours of sleep. Today was different and he believed it was because he had never felt so content, able to truly rest in peace. Waking up later then he could ever remember before was still early.

As gently as possible he removed himself from Lizzy's embrace and made his way to his bedroom after kissing her on the forehead. He felt so content and remembered their actions from the night before. Once in the bathroom, he was surprised to find that he was blushing with a huge smile on 'Lizzy's' face.

He finished in the bathroom and made his way to his closet. He went to his dresser and pulled open the drawer that had a secret compartment in it. At first he thought he had the wrong drawer. There was a ring box in the main compartment. Staring at the box for a minute, he was sure he had never seen this one before. He opened the hide-a-way drawer and pulled out his box and checked that the ring he had picked out was nestled in the white satin. Yep, it was there and very close to perfection. There was only a slight change that could make it perfect but that was impossible so he was content with this ring.

He picked up the other box and slowly opened the catch. There it was! The perfect ring! But it was impossible, impossible because the ring he had always imagined and dreamed of presenting to his bride was his mother's engagement ring. But how did it get here. His mother was buried with it…wasn't she? Sinking down to sit on the floor he held both rings in his hands, searching his mind to figure out what was going on.

Due to the concentration that he was exerting he unfortunately and unconsciously had a frown on his face. Hearing a gasp, he looked up just in time to catch sight of Lizzy running down the stairs and before he could even process what had happened he heard the front door.

Lizzy was trying to figure out her quickest mode of escape. Obviously Will found the ring and was assuming she was trying to make him propose to her. She could see a bus stop about two blocks down and the bus was just making it's stop. She sprinted for the bus, mortified that Will was putting her in the same category as the fortune hunters he had tried so hard to avoid his whole life.

She was almost there. The driver could see her and was holding the door. Will's body was in good health. He took very good care of it and she was able to get very good speed out of her run.

But Lizzy took great care of her body too which was quite a bit smaller. Will was able to get great speed out of Lizzy's run and caught sight of her making her break for the bus. He kicked into gear and caught the back of 'his' shirt just as Lizzy made to step onto the bus.

"Lizzy…wait, don't go. Talk to me. Please."

Will had wrapped his arms around Lizzy's chest and was determined not to let go. Lizzy couldn't believe that he had caught her but once she felt his arms around her the flight drained from her body. She waved the driver away and put her head in her hands, too ashamed to look at Will.

Will knew that she needed time to calm down from her flight and to think through what was going on so he guided her back to the house and sat down with her on the sofa. He held her to him while she shook. When she finally calmed down he took her face in his hands and brought her eyes to his.

"Lizzy. Why did you run?"

She was finding it very difficult to look into his eyes but this was her Will. She had resigned herself to telling him everything when he caught her at the bus. There was no point to keep running.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. I didn't want you to think I was like my mother or that I was trying to trap you or after your …"

"Lizzy, Baby, what are you talking about?" Will interrupted because he couldn't stand to see her so aggravated. He was trying to get her to calm down but soon realized that this explanation wouldn't allow her to calm herself. So he held her and just let her talk.

After her explanation, he started laughing. Uncontrollably. He couldn't stop. She stared in miffed disbelief that Will was sitting here laughing at her. He should know better, and he did, but he couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Holding her to him he tried to explain. "Baby, wait…it's just…ironic…"

"What is ironic?" She was still not finding anything funny in her mortification.

"This whole body switching problem started when we misunderstand each other. Now we know each other but are still prone to misunderstanding which I guess is part of being in a relationship…I just found it hilarious in all this irony. I am sorry for laughing but I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at us." He looked over at her after clearing his tears of laughter out of his eyes.

She couldn't resist his smile or laughter even when it was coming out of her own mouth and found herself smiling back. Crawling onto his lap to cuddle up to him was difficult as she was in a six foot three inch body and Will was currently sitting in a five foot four inch body.

"That is ridiculous."

He smiled and squeezed her to him. "I never thought I would be holding a man on my lap ever in my life."

She smiled but couldn't help but respond to his tease. "Yea, well, call me a man again and you will be in big trouble miss."

He chuckled lightly and sighed in relief. "Baby look at me, please."

He gazed into 'his' eyes determined to get her to understand where he is at. "I love you. I want you to remember this, I love YOU. Look in my hand. What do you see?"

Seeing that he was actually waiting for an answer. Her eyes widened upon examing the contents in his hand. "Two ring boxes?"

"That's right. TWO ring boxes. I didn't know that my Uncle had my Mother's ring, the one I had always dreamed of giving to my future wife, so I went and bought one. I chose the one closest to my Mother's with the intent to propose to you. You are my life. You have been for a long time, longer than you knew. But that is my point, you know NOW. We have talked about our future. I don't want you to be afraid of marriage because I have been waiting my whole life to marry you."

Lizzy was by now crying silently. She stared into the eyes of the man who had stolen her heart. He nudged her to the side and knelt before her. Her heart stopped. Her dream that she never thought she would find was about to come true.

"Lizzy, I need you. I am yours, forever. Please tell me that you will be mine. Will you marry me and spend the rest of this life and beyond with me?"

She was still crying. She managed to nod before she all but attack him. He fell back with Lizzy lying on top of him. Crying into 'her' chest and Will crying into 'his' hair, they did not see nor did they feel the tension in the air. If they had they would've seen the balls of glowing light floating above them. They flew into them, almost as if they were being sucked in. They saw stars and felt dizzy for a minute. When they opened their eyes, Will looked down at Lizzy and said, "Now that I am back in my body, can I put your ring on your finger?"

Laughing with relief she nodded and handed him her engagement ring. He slid his Mother's ring onto his fiancé's finger and buried his face in her hair.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG?"

They looked to the door and saw a very worried Georgiana and burst into laughter.


End file.
